The summoner the hiden face of the winglie world
by Asmodeusmoi10mois
Summary: les conséquence d'un invoqueur tuer par voldemort qui décide de se reincarné dans le corp d'un de ses ex fidéle: severus rogue*NOUVEAUX CHAPITRE REVIEUW PLEASE*
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Disclamer: je vais tacher de faire court ,( d'habitude ça prend 20 chapitres par fic ...) je dit bien essayer ! je garantis rien !  
  
-Morte....  
  
On est en train de descendre son cerceuil...  
  
Pauvre fille, pourquoi n'a t'elle pas accepté de le servir.  
  
Elle savait...elle savait qu'il l'utiliserai que pour ses pouvoirs...  
  
Il sont tous morts...les 22 ... ....c'est la fin...  
  
Voldemort a disparu....  
  
Peu étre a t-il utilisé trop de force pour lui lancer sa malédicition  
  
" Aprés ta mort tu te reincarneras dans des humains ayant une vie malheureuse en un avenir plus qu'improbable...et cela...pour l'éternité..."  
  
for eternity  
  
for ever... ...  
  
Mort...  
  
est-ce que tu vois?  
  
Tu sais ,tu n'est qu'un bon a rien !  
  
...  
  
Te faire accepter a serpentard ..AH tu es vraiment la honte de la famille!  
  
je te déteste...  
  
-Hein?  
  
Je te déteste..!  
  
Et parle plus fort je t'entend pas...!  
  
Severus:JE TE DESTESTE ! ....hein?  
  
je me reveille  
  
Quel calme...comme d'habitude, j'aime ce silence...  
  
Bon alors, qu'avons nous aujourd'hui...  
  
Oh non... pas eux...y a vraiment de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur...  
  
Les 2 éme année..pitier non..Je suis en retard en plus... j'arrive dans la salle de classe parmis les bavardages intenpestifs,qui me cassait les oreilles, je restait un instant figé afin que tous réalise que je venait d'entrer dans la classe mais rien, j'explose -Silllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenceeee!! Il se turent tous  
  
Bien commençont...  
  
Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, il fallu que je battire 2-3 fois les papupillére pour réaliser qu'un éleve, et pas de n'importe quels maison ,de ces rustes de Gryffondor levait la mains -Euh monsieur,c'est votre inspecteur assis derriére? Je ne voit pas de quoi....... Mon regard se figea sur un homme assist au dernier banc dans le coin, lui aussi me regardait,comme si iln'avait jamais rien vu . tu parles.... -Ne faite pas attention a moi....continuez votre cour.... Le cour ce passa sans difficulté...les éléves avaient plutot la tête a cet homme mystérieux se cachantsur un banc au fond. Il me retena -J'ai a vous parler.dit-il. YUNALESCA ! A peine ai-je fermé la porte qu'il se jeta dans mes bras en prononcant ce prénom ! Mais ar...arrétez je ne suis pas Yunalesca ! vous devez faire erreur Yunalesca,tu me reconnait pas? c'est moi ! ! Soralesca -Le bateleur? *Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ca moi?* t'a vu tu m'as reconnus!!!! Mais arretez bon sang je ne suis pas yunalesca o que si...tu m'a appelé le bateleur ! yuna...lesca, il est revenus Hein? Je dois partir!! en esperant ne plus vous revoir ! attends... -Il n'a pas l'air de voir la véritée... Une femme venait d'apparaitre derriére Soralesca, les cheveux d'argent et les yeux vert persant toi ici?? qui t'a envoyé? Seymour... tu est toujours au botte de seymour? lunalesca! :maitre seymour est un maitre de tenebras! il m'a ordonner de chercher yunalesca pourquoi un maitre de tenebra souhaite retrouver, yuna...enfin la reincarnation de yunalesca? il va mourrir... Qui était-ce ce type qui m' agresser, il m'a appelé yunalesca...je ne peu étre yunalesca,yunalesca était,... Elle etait...la seule invoqueur a ce rebelé contre voldemort.Elle a d'ailleur payer de sa vie... Et puis, les invoqueur, sont tous des femmes...a l'exception de soralesca.* !!! .... Et merde...alors c'était .. tap Qui est la?... *Vent-* crac Iaahhhh CA VA PAS LA TETE VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER!! Ca en etait le but... QUoi? Yunalesca, la grande impératrice je vous ai enfin retrouvé Toi...eh mais , tu es un mangemort !! tu te souviens de moi ! c'est moi severus rogue ! Il n'a pas répondu. -Severus n'est ce pas, et bien compte t'est jour, vant de subir ce que ta vie antérieur a subie. ALors la...je comprend plus rien du tout déja c'était pénible avant..mais la c'est invivable... C'est vrais,j'aime quand les éléves me fuissent, frissone en me voyant s'approcher...cependant.. J'ai toujours été seul... et ça...ça Même si je le cache j'en souffre enormement....  
  
iaaaaaaah paf Voldemort: c'est inutile de resister...rejoind moi, et tu sera la reine des ténébres Yunalesca: jamais !! garde tes idées pour toi pourris tout les gens que tu as tuer, c'est moi qui ai envoyé leurs ames dans l'au dela to ceux que tu a blesser,c'est moi qui les ai soigné, tu a peu étre battu ma chimére, anima, mais sache que je me batterai jusqu'au bout Voldemort: adieu! aaaaaarghh  
  
QUEL HORREUR!! ...elle a été...laminer? Gloups Je "n'ai pas trés envie d'aller au match de quiddich aujourd'hui, mais bon, c'est Serpentard qui joue, contre pouffsoufle...comme si on allait parier...  
  
Terrain de quiddich  
  
y a d'la joie tralala..Mais qu'est qui fait encore ici?? Soralesca? Il me regarde agitant l'echarpe des serpentards dans la main droite... Y a des jours comme ça ou je laisserai libre cour à mes pulsions agressives. J'avoue, j'ai envie de le frapper... Faut lui dire en quel langue pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ...tiens il est accompagnée? C'est qui elle? lunalesca? Mais...comment? est-ce que son nom est apparut dans mon esprit ... aie mon bras! ma marque me brule... je sens un danger j'ai l'impression qu'un désagréable divertisement va se produire.... Le match se déroulait normalement , enfin presque, j'avait remarqué la présence d'un type en noir en face de moi et visiblement il avait l'air de préparer un mauvais coup, était-ce le même que celui de cette nuit? ... Oula Et??? mais qu'est qui nous fait? Il vise un joueur Serai-ce une ruse? Attention *criais-je* a cette instant une vois m'a appellé *tend ta main* je m'exécute et a cette instant...a cette instant... Un septre en forme d'oeil est apparus dans ma main et la je ne controlait plus rien ni mes gestes ni mes paroles Je sais juste que j'ai crié: ANIMA! et qu'a cette instant un trous noir c'est formé et une encre est descendue a l'interieur ramenant un monstre collosal enchainé les yeux en sang. Aprés plus rien Juste...que je me suis reveillé a l'infirmerie et que les deux personnes que j'ai vue pencher sur moi était Soralesca et Lunalesca. Ils me regardaient avec un regard qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance Alors, tu nous croit maintenant? Au secour? tu peux voir la situation actuelle sous cet angle effectivement... Je ne me souviens de rien, juste d'avoir pris le septre et d'avoir crié Anima... Je ne cherche plus a comprendre.. Ils ont raison. je suis... un invoqueur. ... Ils me regardent... tous ILs m'évitent encore plus. maintenant même les profs me regardent comme des ahuris Quoi? vous n'avez jamais vu un invoqueur? Suis je bête biensure que non il n'en ont jamais vu J'ai envie de crier "bande d'incultes" Mais je me dit que ce n'était pas leurs fautes... Seul dumbledor n'a pas l'air impressionné. Etait-il? ...non? Il m'aurait tout caché depuis le debut? Il m'aurais laissé ignorant qui j'était réellement toute ma vie? SI cet incident ne c'était pas produit il ne m'aurait surement jamais demandé de venir dans son bureau... Ni me demander pardon ,pour toutes ces cachoteries. C'est dur a pardonner, mais sous le choc je lui ai dit oui sans réfléchir. tiens? qu'est que? Depuis quand j'ai ce pendentif? c'est le meme signe que sur le septre... Un rapport? evidement...  
  
... Je me reveille,comme tout les jours... Mais comme tout les jours j'aurais aimé ne pas me reveillé. Mais dumbledore voulait me montrer quelque chose Il insistait le ruste. Il me parlait beaucoup des invoqueurs,il disait que c'étaient des étres nobles qu'ont ne devaient pas craindrent cependant certains tournait mal nous y sommes fit il regarde, comtemple celle dont tu as l'honneur d'étres la reincarnation" Oh my god... Yunalesca???? ici??? et c'est quoi se cerceuil de galce??? Et puis, elle est morte laminée, alors pourquoi sont corp n'est pas en mille morceaux? Qu'elle me ressemble... comme si c'était ma mére... ainsi donc voici la légendaire yunalesca....  
  
Aprés une journée de cours ennuiyant, dont les questions était plus concentrées sur mes origines que sur mes potions je rentrait enfin a mes appartements...enfin ...j'espérait... Il me bloquait la route cet homme le même qu'au quiddich Il tendait sa baguette sur moi.. je savait AVEDA KADAVRA! Je savait qu'il allait lancer ce sort Et je ne l'ai pas évité j'ai mal...je souffre puis rien... je vois les pavés du chemins se rapprocher... je m'éffondre... ..  
  
..  
  
Faudra que je prépare un devoir pour les éléves de 2 éme année demain..  
..  
  
aie ! ou suis-je? Allongé au milieu de morceaux de verres... je me réveille doucement je ne suis pas..mort? Mai...mais qu'est que? j'ai dormi combien de temps? mes cheveux y sont trop long Bonjours severus Dumbledor? Avant de sortir je te conseil de te regarder dans le miroir -Pour...pourquoi? Il ne me répond pas je m'avance vers le miroir réaction immédiate: -IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUESQUECESTENCOREQUECETRUC?? Je suis...UNE FEMME?? ET pas n'importe laquelle YUNALESCA! A non j 'y crois pas Dumbledor était mort de rire -Je vois pas ce qui y a de drole, où est mon corp? ton corps?mais,severus, ton corps est mort! C'est un cauchemar je vais me reveiller c'est certain ! non c'est pas un cauchemard! Je file a toute allure me changer!! Mon dieu moi...en jupe...  
  
Je me sens bien mieux dans ma robe de sorcier évidement les cheveux triplement plus long n'arrange pas les choses sans parler de...ma poitrine.. Je sens que je vais faire une dépression. Bon prenons nous en mains severus coupons nous les cheveux ! C'est déja mieu ainsi ... Maintenant premiére épreuve... Les professeurs J'espére qu'il ont été préparé psychologiquement J'imagine déja fort bien Lockhart... ... Beurk j 'en suis malade!  
Finalement tout c'est bien passé Ils ont pas trop eu peur Lockhart était pas là dieu merci.  
  
Premier cour Soyons naturel.. calme... train train habituel -silence!  
  
Ahuri les éléves me regardent.. JE SUIS ROGUE ET MEME SI J'AI LEGEREMENT CHANGER SA CHANGE RIEN AU FAITE QUE JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR DES POTIONS!  
  
No comments...  
  
va vraiment falloir que je trouve un sort pour faire revenir mon corps  
  
a suivre  
  
disclamer: je sais, honte a moi ... mais c'est pas ma faute c'est le coca ( quel excuse) 


	2. prologue2

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
ELLE REVIT !!!! Voldemort sautait partout comme une puce toute exicitée -Lucifer a écouté notre priéreeuh!! yunalesca revit, ont va pouvoir la recruter. -Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose... Une silhouette sombre apparus derriere lui,il avait des épaulette trés large et quelques chaine qui pendait a son uniforme. -hé bien ..... -oui je t'écoute... -rassure toi , tes sans coeurs seront prés rapidement!!! -je l'éspére.De toute façon ce n'est pas Yunalesca que je veux . -tu avais dit que !! -j'avait dit,que je cherchait Yunalesca, cependant, je n'était en mesure de prévoir que celui qui la représenterait serait cette "personne" Dit moi Voldemort tu dois le connaitre. - évidement c'est un ancien mange mort,d'ailleur nous feront d'une pierre 2 coups! nous elimineront ce type et yunalesca et même temps - ça sera moi qui me chargerai de lui ! tot ou tard.  
IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ce n'était pas la derniére fois que j'aillait pousser se cris -Je vais devenir fou !! -calme toi ont t'a expliqué que le seul moyen de retrouver ton corps c'est de le resuciter et pour cela ont doit rentrer chez nous. :Comment ça chez nous?? je te signale que je ne suis pas un..... si un volien vous en avez encore combien des révélations d'ce genre a me faire? ont partira dés que tu seras prés MAINTENANT! .......................... Alors que dans un monde lointain... L'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre était enfin apparus a la lumiére du jours, ces cheveux était mis loin il avit une enorme méche sur l'oiel droit et ricanait sans cesse, il ouvrir une des grande porte du batiments ou il était pour aboutir a une piéce décorer au couleur du sang.. La jeune femme au cheveux gris-blanc et au yeux vide se mit a le regarder -Majestée Asem! bien tu sais se que tu as a faire? Klahalesca invoqueur de la mort... -tu sais trés bien que je tiens toujours parole ihihih ne t'inquiet pas yunalesca sera éliminée rapidement. -tu as interet petite, n'hésite pas a utiliser tes chiméres...si j'apprend que tu as echouée je te ferai couper la tête ! ......................... j'en peu plus, Sora et luna m'avait embarquer en direction de... -Zénébatos! -zénébaquoi? -la ville de la loi, c'est là bas que réside sa majesté Asem . -Quel drole de nom, tiens...me demande qui va me remplacer au cour de potion à Poudlard.  
  
-EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE M'ENTEND? est-ce que tout le monde me vois? Lockhart: bienvenus dans le cour de potion ,votre directeur, m'a chargé de remplacé votre professeur des potions pour une duré indéterminé *les eleves le regrette déja*  
  
-je dois pas m'inquieter aprés tout je suis sur qu'ils sont entre de bonne mains! -y va falloir que quelqu'un veille sur ton corps. -Soralesca s'en chargera non? -Biensure avec plaisir! -dit moi qu'allons nous faire à zénébatos, -nous allons voir le cousin de Yunalesca. -c'est lui qui va resuciter mon corp? -biensure que non, il va nous y aider -quel dommage. Nous arrivons à zénébatos. Bon dieu cette ville est gigantesque C'est une ville machine! c'est incroyable. Les voliens...enfin....nous devons étres trés en avance sur l'espéce humaine. Une femme accourus nous acceuillir visiblement ravie de revoir sora et luna Dame lunalesca, sir soralesca et... et..!? DAME YUNALESCAAAA DIEU DU CIEL VOUS ETES EN VIE!! - je suis sa reincarnation nuance... -Olala sir Seymour va étre heureux de voir sa chére petite cousine, par ici je vous prie suivez moi ! YUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -temps mort!!!laisser moi vous expliquez !! -comment vas tu ma chére, on dirai que la mort ne t'as pas changée tu es toujours aussi belle -HEEEEEEELLLLLP ON M'AGRESSSSEEEEEE!!! Lunalesca intervena enfin pour me sortir du supplice -Sir... - oui? -L'ame habitant le corps de votre cousine ,n'est pas réelement sont ame il s'agit de l'ame qui habitait avant dans ce corp, soralesca... Il montra mon corp sans vie, seymour,étonné me lacha enfin , j'ai faillit etouffer ce n'est pas trop tot. - si cet homme est la reincarnation de yunie, il doit étre un invoqueur? - c'est evident -Bienvenu au club cher ami !! - quel club ? - le club des invoqueurs de sexe masculin !C'est trés rare hord mis moi, soralesca et toi maintenant je n'en connait pas beaucoup ! -euh...merci ,mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez a ressuciter mon corps . - il n'y a que toi qui peu le faire, mon aide ne te serais d'aucune utilité... - hein? -la peur englouti la lumiere dans les ténebres...La mort engloutis la vie, cependant ! cependant.... - cependant...? - cependant une dague a la capacitée de te ramener a la vie, il suffis juste...que tu la plante dans le coeur de Yunalesca.A l'intant même ou la dague aura touché son coeur, ton ame quittera le corp de yunie, pour rejoindre son envelloppe d'origine cependant il y a un risque d'echec. - et...si cela echoue qu'est...qu'est qui peu arriver ?  
  
-Il peu arriver que ton ame se perde et ére de le monde des humains pour se réincarner dans un monstre avide de vengeance.Si cela échoue, plus de severus rogue...oublié pour l'éternité.Toute fois il existe un autre moyen . -le quel??? - le "rapel des ames" -Sir Seymour !!! vous n'y pensez pas tout de même?! Lunalesca avait l'air terrorisé et regardait seymour avec un regard horrifié -J'ai lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert,lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son corp il va lui arrivé de grandes choses, je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera le rapel des ames rapidement... -c'est quoi le rapel des ames.? -l'eau que l'ont trouve à Mayfis la cité des morts. -la cité des morts - si tu savais le nombres d'âmes qui exploitent cette eau,cependant personne n'a jamais reussis a la boire.Il parait quel est gardée par une âme trés puissante.Seul ceux qu'elle trouve digne ont le droit de la boire,mais rassure toi je suis certain qu'elle t'y autorisera.Aprés tout...tu es la réincarnation de yunalesca..n'est-ce pas? - hum? -Bien !! vous partez quand - le plus tot sera le mieu !  
  
Dans la ville  
  
et bien nous voila davantage éclairé sur la chose. Quelqu'un se mit a interpeler Luna DAME YUNALESCA!! que ce passe t'il? -MOn dieu mandame, j'ai vu quelque chose de terrible! SOra se pencha a mon oreille -c'est clairevoyance,la voyante de zénébatos. -Il ne faut pas que vous alliez à Mayfis et encore moin que le corps de cet homme résucite!!Il il est l'élu... Je suis l'élu? -de quoi parlez vous? -les sans coeurs ,lui ,tout...il va... -les sans coeurs? il va quoi??? Une voix grave mais pourtant trés féminine intervena elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clairvoyance -Allons vielle mijaurée vous n'allez tout de même pas nuire à dame yunalesca. mais...il..va... -Retournez donc à vos boules et a vos magies occultes,aaaah dame yunalesca, cela me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin . Au moment même ou elle m'a parlé j'ai senti le négatif en cette personne.Et puis cette voyante, je vais... qui...étes vous? -Klahalesca majestée,pour vous servire klahalesca... Lunalesca regardait la jeune femme d'un regard méprisant,comme si elle ne c'était jamais aimée. Sa majesté Asem est ravis de vous acceuillir à zénébatos Bien que ça soit de courte durée, vient yunie on s'en va! Vous partez déja? Quel dommage, et qui est donc cet homme que vous portez sur vos épaules sir soralesca? hé bien... Cela ne vous regarde pas! Lunalesca sassisa Sora par le poignet et le traina regardant toujours aussi méchament Klaha lesca trés bien si vous le dites...passez une exellente journée,bon voyage. luna qui était cette femme? Klahalesca, invoqueur de la mort et de la souffrance,elle est dangereuse je vois... ..............................  
  
-hIhIHi, ont dirai que lunalesca a toujours des soupçons a votre sujet maitresse. tu ferais mieux de te taire, une chimére n'est pas en mesure de donner un avis,Hades! -Ouuuh vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur,racontez moi tout, vous n'avez encore tué personne aujourd'hui?ou bien est-ce cet homme qui vous inquiéte? effectivement il m'inquiete cependant mort il n'est d'aucun dangé. -Vous avez entendu Clairevoyance non? il n'est pa celui qu'elle croit....Hadés suit les et taches de me tenir au courant. :a vos ordres maitresse. Hi hi hi i...  
  
Dans le vaisseaux -Avant d'arrivé à Mayfis je tiens a t'expliquer certains points -lesquels? -tout d'abord le septre de Yunalesca ne peu pas tuer. -comment cela? -Yunalesca, réagissait trés mal a la vue du sang, elle perdait totalement les pédales et était prise d'une folie meutriére lorsqu'elle en voyait.Alors ,sir Asem a décidé de demander à ses hommes de fabriquer ce septres qui ne peu pas tuer. - Ensuite les voliens ( ceux qui ont lu nothing else matter et once upon a time vont dire que je me répete) je pense que tu dois te demander qui ils sont n'est ce pas?  
  
- euh -Les voliens sont des étres a ailes de lumiére capablent de magie fabuleuse.Hélas nous avons toujours été gouverné par des empreurs avident de pouvoir....seul Asem a su ammener la paix. - Qui est Asem? -c'est notre empreur a tous, autrefois il étudiait les sans coeurs, les voliens disaient que c'était des créatures issuent des vyrages. - les vyrages? -les vyrages sont nos grands ennemis,a chaque fois qu'il y a un conflit dans notre monde,c'est sur eux que tout retombe (nda: merde je commence a faire des rimes involontaire) il ont des ailes rouges -orangés des yeux jaunes rouges et nous jalousent depuis toujours. - je vois... -je tiens aussi a dire que les âmes de mayfis ne sont pas toutes aimables et acceuillantes, certaines sont hostiles ,trés hostiles... - je vois.... - tu sais,il parait qu'il y a longtemps, yunalesca a tué quelqu'un de trés important. -A bon? - Ce dernier lui avait inconsciemment fait voir du sang. -et qu'est...qu'est qui lui est arrivé? Lunalesca m'a regardé un instant le regard terrorisé -Il a été laminé ,littéralement reduit en miettes. - gloups -ne t'éloigne pas. - ça risque pas! Et la je me suis demandé... je me suis demandé...si j'habitait le corp de Yunalesca,cela voudrait dire que j'ai cette haine du sang,et que si j'en vois je risque de .... Oh non ....pas ça pitié. Mayfis allait sans doute me reserver de mauvaises surprises. Je le sens..  
  
A suivre... 


	3. prologue3

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Disclamer:Ca deviens de pire en pire..  
Mayfis Citée de la mort  
  
Nous avançions tant bien que mal dans la citée de Mayfis. -ouuuh....comme c'est....accueillant tout cela... - n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! reste a coté de nous - oui ça va ! Soudain un homme au cheveux d'argent s'avança vers nous le regards vide -Ma fille ...vous n'avez pas vu ma fille AAAAAAH ! c'est quoi cette chose? !!! -C'est celui qui c'était fait passé pour l'empreur zieg frama, il est mort y a longtemp dans la destruction du palais de justice.On raconte que c'était le pére de sa majestée bélial frama. -: elle doit étre morte aussi non? - oui mais elle n'a pas été punie, son âme est partie dans l'au dela, elle n'ére pas ici, je le plain même mort il va souffrir éternellement.... -ma...gnifique... - Trouvons l'appel des ames rapidement et fichons le camp d'ici.Cette endroit me fiche la chaire de... Crac ohoh IAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! - séverus?? - il ne répond pas -il est peu etre blessé! - faut qu'on arrive a descendre. !  
regardez.....regardez..un vivant... son ame...je veux son coeur...je hum..ou suis-je?des morts? eh mais c'est qui m'en veulent! -Le baton de Yunalesca ne peu détruire. J'avait oublié ça!!! suis foutu. slash je voyait les corps se déchicter les un aprés les autres Un ombre gigantesque se dressait devant moi portant une arme a la main, elle semblait avoir éliminé ceux qui tentait de m'attaquer. Je ne comprenais pas, et j'ai même pas eu le temp de réagir que je senti une pression chaude sur mes lévres (enfin celle de yunalesca) mmai mais mais maiiis! Finalement c'était pas une ombre c'était bien réelle cette chose m'a embrassé euk Yunalesca, je ne t'en veux pas... quoi? -SEVERUS luna! tu n'as rien ? je crois que non.. LE RAPEL DES AMES!!! c'est cette fontaine ? effectivement Alors ce que j'ai vu serait le gardien du rapel des ames?Visiblement il avait un faible pour yunalesca. -alors severus tu attends quoi pour en faire boir a ton corp? - ah oui juste ! Quand je lui aurai fait boire ça, tout sera fini, enfin.... Je me demande si sa sera aussi douloureux que la derniere fois. J'espere pas.... Je me sentis soudain partir....loin ...trés loin  
  
-c'est bon... -il va falloir un temp pour qu'il se reveille -: retournons à Poudlard... -Vous pas bouger! -Qui va la? -Qui étes vous - je suis lunalesca -Une invoqueuse hein? qu'est que vous faite ici -ça se voit non -Bouge pas! oh ça va c'est bon! c'est le corps de yunalesca -Qu'est que? Coeurs, des coeurs,...prendre coeurs vite partont attend on va pas la laisser la TOI viens ! -Pourquoi? tu préferes te faire tuer?  
Alors tu as retrouvé ton corp? bien... Qui étes vous Tu le saura bientot Tout ceci ne fait que commencer Tu n'est pas au bout de ton cauchemard au contraire...  
  
-REVEILLEZ VOUS -aaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est qui elle?? !! -"ELLE" se nomme Devil monsieur! Je venait d'emergé aprés un profond coma, j'entendait d'étrange voix qui me soufflait que tout venais de commencer,Monsieur? j'ai retrouvé mon corps!!! La jeunne femme aux cheveux noires me fixa.Visiblement trés prudente,elle avait une marque sur sa joue gauche une sorte de démon. -je peu savoir se que tu fais ici -Lunalesca m'a sauvée la vie, pour la remercier je vous aide! -je vois...dit moi...c'est quoi la marque sur ta joue gauche. -oh ça humm... -quoi? -excusez moi je dois aller prévenir Lunalesca que vous étes réveillé.! -Bizarre. Argh! Que ce passe t'il? pourquoi ai-je si mal Je sent des ondes, elles me donnent des frissons dans le dos le pire c'est qu'elles ne sont pas...externe...je veux dire...c'était comme si il y avait quelque chose en moi et qu'il voulait sortir... SEVERUS !! aaah!!! tu m'as fait peur idiote!!! désolée!! mais c'est terrible c'est une véritable catastrophe! Que se passe t'il?  
  
viens!! Nous avons accourrus le plus vite que nous pouvions, et je n'ai vu qu'une bande d'empotés en train de fixer quelque chose mais quoi? je ne voyait absolument rien la masse me l'en empéchait. LAISSEZ-NOUS PASSER! On s'est faufilé tant bien que mal jusqu'a aperçevoir quelques professeurs et un éléve visiblement....mort,un serpentard en plus, quelle pouasse pourquoi pas un gryffondor? ça aurai pas été une grosse perte. Que..qu'est qui c'est passé? Mc Gonnagal l'a trouvé ici,cependant j'ai des doutes sur son état fait voir.... Il Respire...mais Je l'ai gifflé de toute mes forces, Mc gonagal avait l'air furieuse,luna ne comprenait plus rien et les éléves qui assistaient à la scéne poussérent un petit cris d'étonnement,tant qu'a l'éléve que j'ai gifflé, il n'a pas réagis...j'en concluait donc... Il n'a plus de coeur... Biensure,je ne parle pas du coeur organique, je parle du coeur sentimental,visiblement il n'avait même pas rensentis ma giffle dans la figure.Je ne sais pas le pourquoi ni le comment,mais,je me suis soudainement souvenus,que les sans coeurs était a la recherche d'un coeur composé d'une partie ténébreuse;Inutile de nier,que tous les serpentards ont des coeurs dont les sans coeurs réves... Mais comment sont-il arrivé a Poudlard? Serais-ce de la provocation? Ou serai-ce juste une mise en garde? Mais de qui? Lunalesca me regardait d'un air horrifié -Les "Sans Coeurs"? ici? -j'en déduit ça éffectivement.... -dans cas,je propose que l'ont reste sur nos gardes ... Les jours passent Je suis persuadé que les éléves m'accuse de cet accident.. Que dis-je? de ces accidents Oui, 3 éléves ont encore été victimes des *sans coeurs* Tous des Serpentard Nous avons également perdu un professeur,Lockhart Sa vanité a attiré les "sans coeur" Il a été remplacé par Remus lupin Manquait plus que ça... C'est de la provocation, quelqu'un cherche a nous provoquer,mais qui? -Euh excuse-moi Je me retourne pour voir Dévil -Dévil? -Je ne t'ai pas répondu au sujet de ma marque, au début ,je ne voulait pas mais maintenant... -Oui? -Je crois que tu dois étre au courant de ça aussi, la marque que je porte sur ma joue gauche se nomme "La Marque du Maléfique" -La Marque du Maléfique"? -c'est la marque qui punis les voliens qui ont fait des "bétises" -Et toi...qu' as tu fais - j'en ai su trop sur les "Sans Coeurs" j'était autrefois dans un groupe de rebelle appellé "Anima Mundi" Anima? -nous étions dirigé par une femme,Lucrécia Valentine,Elle était trés forte,elle était également invoqueuse,elle avait des yeux vides et de long cheveux noirs toujours attachés. D'aprés ce qu'on m'a raconté, elle a reussie a s'enfuire de la prison ou elle était enfermée mais gravement blessée,elle a sucombée quelques mois plus tard, ont a jamais retrouvé son corp.... Je me contentait du silence absolut en réponse aux informations de dévil, soudain. AAAAAAH -ça viens de dehors! Effectivement, une horde de "sans coeur" entourai un homme vétus de noir portant une capuche.Dévil intervenat alors que moi je m'occupait d'éloigné la "victime" mais.. Toi????! -ROGUE? Qu'est que tu fais ici Sirius?! Je te retourne la question!! -Séverus il sont trop nombreux a l'aide! Je balance vite fait sirius qui heurta le mur violement, et perdit temporairement conscience. Animaaaaa La chimére...des ténébres... Héhé... Finalement ça a du bon d'étre invoqueur. Et j'aimait de plus en plus cette chimére... Aller savoir pourquoi Le calme revenus Sirius allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Plus tard -Ai-je le droit de rendre visite a mon fieul sans que tu te mele de se que je fait !! -ce que j'ai vu, c'est que t étais avec les *sans coeurs* et qui c'est peu- étre, le commandais tu avant une rebellions inatendue. -JE N'AI RIEN A VOIR AVEC C'EST CHOSES! Mc gonnagal arriva en courant -Sirius !!que faite vous ici. -Je venait voir mon fieul et je me suis fait agresser! Séverus! non... Un silence se fit lui,il m'a sauvé la vie keuf keuf ahreeeem *avalé de travers* Pas possible, ça devait étre mon anniversaire, ou un truc du genre Il a avoué ! il a avoué ahaha. il c'est fait attaquer par les *sans coeurs* ils n'ont pas encore décidé de nous laissé tranquille... cherche quelque chose... A cet instant... Bonsoir que'est que vous faite ici Lucius? j'ai entendu le grabuge et je me demandait ce qui se passais, mais visiblement je vois que la catastrophe a été évitée.. Peu étre lui...j'en doute mais bon...  
  
-------------  
  
Salle principal...  
  
Toujours autant de bruit, les éléves a qui ont a volé le coeur sont a l'infirmerie,sous bonne garde. Bien que maintenant je doute que les *sans coeurs*n'aies oubliés quelque chose... urk!! Mal.... Des frissons... Encore?  
  
Non.... Cette fois c'est externe... Je tremble Lucius intervana ça va pas? si....si ça va trés bien ! Argh !!eh! ça va! Lucius me fix avant de s'écrier: nom de dieu,Séverus,tes....tes...yeux... Je ne comprenait pas trés bien le regard horrifié de lucius, jusqu'au moment ou je vit la paume de mes mains, elles étaient en sang, j'avait les yeux en sang.Sans perdre une seconde j'accourus à l'évié le plus proche pour me les rinser. Mais qu'est qui m'arrive Un douleur, plus rien et je saigne des yeux sans qu'ils n'ais la moindre blessure,le moindre probléme, je vois toujours,si Lucius n'avait pas été si choqué je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte. Gling !! Qu'est que c'est encore!? La salle? j'en était sur ! Des sans coeurs avait envahit la salle!!! Et le septre de yunalesca qui ne peu pas tuer. Attaque... Non... J'veux pas retourner dans le corp de Yunalesca, je viens juste de... Ah? Malfoy je ne suis pas avec eux Sirius? ont va les repousser Une voix m'appelait tout au fond de moi..elle me parlait Once upon a time... Il était une fois une vie misérable se transformant en un cauchemard sans fin. Qui es-tu? Je l'ignore Héhé Que me veux-tu Du bien? du mal? je ne sais pas ... Tu sais il ne s'en sortiront pas Hum? La situation est desespéré il ne te reste plus qu'a J'AI TROUVE! Quoi?  
  
"tendre le septre dans les airs." Tel est ce qu'il m'a dit. A cette instant, une sorte de coulée d'étoiles Et la.. mais qu'est que.... Une cléf?...non sa ressemblait a une cléf geante mais c'était une arme. La keysword....Tue les sans coeurs maintenant.... Sans comprendre la raison les "sans coeur" ont pris peur aux vues de cette arme... Séverus: ouf...euh vous avez rien Sirius:c'est quoi c'te truc Lucius: la phobie des *sans coeurs* apparement... Ils ont fuit? a non tu crois? je t'ai rien demandé! sé...séverus Quoi? le nom ....sur...la ...keysword...regarde.... :hum...!!!. J'Y CROIS PAS!!!  
  
fin  
  
Et que le spectacle commence (nda:Qui a dit "enfin"?)  
  
A Suivre:Chapitre 1: Le monde des Sans coeur. 


	4. Chapitre 1 act 1 le monde des sans coeur

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Disclamer:Eh hop on s'met dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre ( écoutez "dive into the heart " de la BO de kingdom hearts c'est radicale) Je parle entend que séverus durant tout ce chapitre  
Chapitre 1:Le monde des sans coeurs  
  
*Salazar Serpentard* Le nom marqué sur la keycross...cette épée appartenait a Salazar Serpentard... eh Rogue, une de ces sales bétes a laissé tomber ça..dit Black en me tendant une feuille toute chiffonée Je lui arrache des mains d'un geste vif et je me mit a lire: *Le monde des sans coeur*Le monde des sans coeurs est divisié en une infinitée d'espaces...Aujourd'hui on en a découvert que quelques'uns, habité par des humains,mais gourverné par les sans coeurs pour s'y rendre il suffis de suivre un sans coeur lorsqu'il retourne de notre monde au siens, Asem Destati.* C'est un rapport en tout cas ça y ressemble Ils se taisent -je poursuit: Pour les anéantir il faut trouvé l'énigme que les sans coeurs ont instauré pour protéger leur survie.* Ils ne répondent toujours pas -Mais dites quelque chose merde! -Qu'est que tu veux qu'on dise, on pige que dalle a ton charabia répondi black d'un ton agressif -*C'est pas MON charabia mais ce qui est écrit monsieur et puis si tu comprends pas ça c'est grave!* Il me regarde d'un air méprisant alors que lucius se tenait la tête de desespoir. -On devrait aller chez les sans coeur, qui sait on aura peu étre une chance de tout détruire et puis cet éleve qui sais ont lui rendra peu etre son coeur. Lucius redressa la tête les yeux sortant presque des orbites. Tu compte quand même pas suivre un sans coeur????? -Et pourquoi pas? si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils cessent leurs enfantiages. -Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu y va.Rétorqua Black.Comme si le bonheur des autres t'interessait soudainement. Je me tais, il n'a pas tord, mais il n'a pas raison non plus,c'est vrais, Poudlard n'était pas la principale raison qui me poussait a agir , mais surtout,surtout cette sorte de grande cléf qui m'est apparue et aussi ce nom gravé dessus, Salazard Serpentard, ce nom tous le connaissait,le fondateur de la maison serpentard.Mais pourquoi est-elle apparue maintenant? a ce moment précis? c'est justement se que je voudrais savoir.  
  
....  
  
Une semaine plus tard  
  
RIEN!!!PLUS RIEN !! A croire qu'ils lisent dans nos pensées !! hurla Sirius fou de rage Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Cela fait une semaine que nous attendons qu'un sans coeurs ouvre un passage, et RIEN ! Ecoutez je suis sur que c'était sur un coup d'ennuis qu'ils sont venus voler des coeurs . Lucius avait l'air aussi fatigué que nous d'attendre en prononçant ces paroles Non !!!c'est pas possible!! je suis certain qu'ils reviendrons ! Il n'y avait que moi qui en était certain en fait. Ecoute il est tard, autant aller dormir Lucius se retournait suivis de Black ils se dirigérent dans leurs appartement me laissant seul Comme d'habitude Desespéré je me résigne a aller dormir.  
  
Severus? Severus m'entends tu? J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une piéce vide et noire Je me léve en sursaut je regarde autour de moi, rien ! Severus? Soudain j'eus l'inpression d'étre aspiré mais se n'était pas le cas j'était toujours a la même place juste un différence:LE DECOR AVAIT CHANGE ! Je me retrouve dans une énorme ville faite de route suspendue et d'immeuble dont décringolaient sur certains des cascades d'eau bleu ces dernieres s'écrassaient dans ce qu'on aurait dit un océan sous les routes suspendues, des panneaux publicitaires du bruit et au loin des cris de foule , ils venait d'un enorme dome éclairé de 1000 lumiéres de toutes les couleurs Cette ville te dit elle quelque chose? La voie était douce et raisonnait dans ma tête non .Dis je Tu en est sur? Soudain des sifflements que des sifflements j'entendait de la musique qui se troublait par des ondes et des sifflements, des bruits de pas, des gens qui parlent un mal de tête et puis quelqu'un qui m'appelle . Severus Severus !! reveille toi bon sang !!!! je sursaute !! je regarde autour de moi personne je suis dans ma chambre il est 5 heure. Qui m'a appelé? Je reste un instant assit avant de me lever un trompe me précipitant a l'evier Je n'allume que le robinet d'eau froide et j'y plonge ma tête. Je me redresse me regardant dans le mirroire et que vit-je? Ce n'était pas mon reflet que je voyait... Mais celui d'un homme au cheveux long noir a la peau blanche et au yeux sombres.Il avait un tatooage de serpen prés de l'oiel droit. Tu t'es enfin reveillé Severus? Je recule poussant un cris je sort de la salle de bain et je retourne dans ma chambre m'assayant a terre tenant mon oreillés contre ma poitrine C'est un cauchemar...je vais me reveiller...c'est un cauchemar...je vais me reveillait Murmurais-je la voix étouffé dans mon oreillé C'est moi qui t'ai sortis de ton cauchemar Severus La voix venait toujours de la salle de bain. -Qu'entendez vous par la ? Tu le sauras le jour ou nous nous rencontrerons Séverus. Il prononçait mon nom a chaque phrase qu'il disait comment le connait-il d'ailleur. Il y eut un profond silence, je me léve doucement et j'avance a pas furtifs jusqu'a la salle de bain , prenant mon courage a 2 mains je regarde le mirroire. Plus personne. Je souffle. Mais en même tant je suis inquiet Quand nous nous rencontrerons a t-il dit, cela voudrait dire que ce n'était pas un fantome. Je me ralonge en espérant pouvoir redormir Mais a peine ai-je fermé les yeux qu'une fois me crie -Ils sont dans les cachots. Sans même me poser de question du genre " d'ou venait cette voix ?et qui ils?" je me leve en sursaut j'enfile la premiére veste que je trouve sous la mains j'accourt frapper comme un enragé sur les portes des appartements de Lucius et Sirius qui visiblement dormaient mieux que moi en leurs disant -Ils sont dans les cachots dépechez vous !! Qui ils? me demandent bétement Sirius l'air endormis Je ne répond même pas je cour dans les cachots et j'ouvre la porte violement -Des sans coeurs ! s'exclama Lucius. Alors c'étaient donc eux "ils?" Ils nous regardent l'air béant avant de fuir Un passage!! C'est le moment !!!!! Ah non tu plaisantes Loin de la aller sirius a toi l'honneur Non Sirius fait pas chier c'est l'occasion ou jamais.Visiblement Lucius voulait lui aussi voir a quoi le monde des sans coeurs ressemblait. Et si ont revenaient pas? -On reviendra Aller fait pas ton gamin c'est partis ou se retrouve labas. Je le pousse dans le passage SEVERUS JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER Son hurlement était de plus en plus faible. A toi lucius,ont se retrouve la bas Il hocha la tête et sauta dans le portail. Monde des sans coeurs, nous voici ! C'est a mon tour de sauter dans le portail, je suis aspirer par une force étouffante et je tombe dans l'inconscience.  
  
Je me reveille doucement en entendant percution douce tel des paillettes, je suis dans le noir complet, juste des petites étoiles brillent autour de moi, hors mis se bruit le silence était presque apeurant Quand soudain je vis un trous dont sortait la lumiére il grossisait au fur et a mesure que je chutais, je me demandais même avant de l'aperçevoir si je chutais toujours ou si j'était suspendus dans les airs. Soudain il disparut. Et une lumiére aveuglante apparus -Eh !! EH !! t'es mort? Ouarf !!!! Je reviens a moi crachant toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans ma bouche. l'eau? oui j'était dans un océan . Je reléve ma tête bétement pour voir un homme avec un baton me regarder. -Qu'est que tu fait ici petit? en plein milieu de l'océan d'Aquana? -Euh... Je savait même pas de quoi il parlait je le regarde toujours bétement baignant dans l'eau bleu. L'homme était a bord dans bateau fait de métal, une sorte de péniche avec une grande grue et des hélice a chaque extréminaté du bateau le coter droit était décoré d'un filet qui avait visiblement beaucoup servit -Grimpe dit il je vais pas te laisser ici au beau milieu de l'océan, je vais t'amené a la ville la plus proche. Je hoche la tête et je monte sur la coque avant de retomber a l'intérieur du bateau. Allongé sur le planché heureux détre au sec, je regarde le soleil de plomb qui m'éboulit jusqu'a se que la silhouette massive de l'homme virent obstruer ma vue. Tu ferais bien de te changer, tu ne compte pas arrivé à Zénébatos dans un tel tenue? Je me léve . Euh non, biensure, mais je n'ais pas de vétement. Il se tourne et me montre du doigt une direction. La bas derniére porte a droite. Je..je n'aie pas d'argent non plus .Autant qu'il le sache C'est pas grave, je gagne déja assez avec ma péche Me dit-il en souriant Je me dirige dans la cabine faisant grincé la porte, les volets de cette piéces étaint fermé mais laissaient tout de même passer quelques rayons de soleil, par de petites fentes qui montraient a quels point ils étaient habimé. C'était le désorde dans cette piece il y avait un matelas et un oreillé ainsi qu'une couverture a terre dans un coin , un hamac abimé recouvert d'un couverture pour caché l'état pitoyable dans le quel il était,une comode poussiéreuse en bois brun foncé dont les poignés avaient été sculté avec soin et enfin une garde robe. Je regarde se qu'il y a a l'intérieur avec désintéret totale avant de trouver enfin quelque chose a me mettre une veste m'arrivant au milieu des cuisse noir un sous puul de meme couleur et un pantalon beige, visiblemeny il n'y avait que ça potenciellement portable. Aprés m'étre changer je sort abandonnant mes vétements la . Et petit, viens ici ! L'homme m'appelait j'arrive et il me propose de m'assoire je m'exécute et il me pose un verre contenant un liquide blanc sur la table de bois.Trés serviable ici Merci Pas de quoi! Eh dit moi comment tu t'es retrouvé ici? Je ne m'en souviens pas j'était avec 2 personnes puis ont c'est séparer j'ai perdu conaissance et je me suis reveillé ici. -Je vois Il boit une grande gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table. Au fait, je m'appelle alex, et toi qui es tu? -Séverus. Ravis de te rencontrer Séverus Je redoute qu'il me demande d'ou je viens, en faite je venait de réaliser que j'était vraiment autrepart. Qu'est que tu attends? boit ! Je regarde le verre avant de le saissir et de regarder l'étrange liquide blanc qui ressemblait a du lait mais qui n'en avait que l'apparence Tu va voir ça te requinquera ! Je porte le verre a ma bouche prenant une gorger le repose le verre le liquide toujours de ma bouche je ferme les yeux en l'avalant avant de tirer une grimace de dégout -Qu'est que c'est que ce truc? Ca ? c'est de l'alcool pur de chez pur que nous les voliens nous faisont avec le plante carnivore qui pousse a Aeterna mélanger a du citron et a du lait de gryffons . Je comprend mieux maintenant.Dis-je d'une voix étouffé. Aprés cette instant de dégout intense je me rappelait enfin, sirius et luicus avait pris le même passage que moi mais ils sont introuvablent peu étre que cette homme les a vus Dit moi je recherche 2 hommes. A quoi y ressemble? Un a des cheveux long blond trés clair des yeux bleu une cape noir avec un insigne de serpent l'autre a les cheveux noir le visage maitre le tein cireux et des yeux noir il portait une cape assez habimée.Tu les as vus. Non désolé, mais je suis sur que tu les retrouvera a Zénbatos. Dans ma tête tout ce bouscule, je suis chez les voliens cela voudrait dire que ce monde appartiens au sans coeurs? peu étre est-ce ici qu'il se resouce et lucius, j'éspere qu'il s'en sort avec cet imbécile de black . Oh!! regarde!!! on vois déja les pointes des six tours de Zénébatos .S'exlamat-il en montrant l'horizon. Oui on voyait 6 pointes fiérement dressées . Ont ne va pas tarder a arrivé, mais dit moi tu as déja vu Zénébatos? -Non Tu connait pas la capital des voliens? -Juste de nom En faite je savait rien du tout. Ouf tu me rassure, c'est la capital ou se tient tout les batiments important de notre empire,ily a le palais de justice la wing cross la tour blanc que l'ont ne vois pas ,les 6 tours de puissances qui montrent la force mondial de zénébatos, la prison, l'exécutoir, la cité impérial de sa majestée Asem. -A bon? -Mais dit moi tu viens d'ou Catastrophe...réfléchit séverus réfléchit,a cette instant je me souviens de l'endroit ou j'ai été lorsque j'était dans le corps de Yunalesca. -Océane ! -AAAh tu viens donc de la, eh bien c'est bien que tu t'en souviennes tu dois connaitre Seymour -Oui biensure -Eh bien voila! je commençait a me demander de quel cirque tu sortait mais océane , mes respect, je comprend que tu ne connais pas Zénébatos! tu vera c'est trés différent d'Océane! -Ca a l'air Tu peu aller te reposer dans le hamac la bas si tu veux je te reveillerai quand ont ser a Zénébatos. Je m'allong et je ferme les yeux.  
  
Nous y sommes Severus Encore toi? L'homme aux long cheveux me regardait un sourire aux lévres. Ton voyage ne fait que commençer Séverus.  
  
-Eh Oh J'ouvre les yeux, Alex était la et me regardait On est arrivé petit , tu arrivera a te retrouver? Je me léve et je mastique . Oui tout ira bien et merci pour tout Bonne chance pour retrouver tes amis. Je descend du bateau lui faisant un signe de la main et je partis . Me voici dans la plus grande ville que je n'aie jamais vue, les rues étaient noir de monde ,ils y avait des échopes partout je levait la tête pour voir toute les fenetres ouvertes et des fil pendres avec des vetements bien étrange disposer dessus , je voyait des gens se précipiter devant une vitrine gloussant emerveillés par ce qu'il y voyait curieux je m'avance. Ouah c'est la nouvelle planche de fun board Crie un gosse a coté de moi Elle est trop trop classe dit l'autre a coté C'est béte qui mettent pas les prix en vitrine. Le fun board? c'est quoi ça? Mes pensés étaient tellements forte qu'un petit m'avait entendus. Tu sais pas ce qu'est le fun board? tu viens de quel planéte? Le fun board c'est LA discipline des voliens. Il y a 5 joueurs dans chque équipe chacun d'eux sur un planches: 2 defenseurs 2 attaquants et 1 gardien.Les attaquand doivent se faire passer cette balle. Il me montre une grosse ball rouge qui était elle aussi dans la vitrine. C'est la cométe , et il doivent la mettre dans le but de l'adversaire sans se faire déséquilibrer de la planche .Si il perte la balle l'équipe adverse la ratrappe et c'est a l'équyipe qui avait la cométe de les déséquilibré.C'est pas compliqué non? -Oh, je comprends, eh bien euh, merci. Je part trés vite aprés c'est quelque expliquations, il était temps que je me mettent a la recherche de Sirius et de Lucius. Sans plus attendre je me mit a interrogé les gens aucun d'eux ne les avaient vus.quand soudain. Ouais je les ai vus. L'homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance il portait un uniforme blanc avec un cépis dont une croix avait été coussue sur le dessus. Ah bon? et ou? -Ont les a arréter il y a quelque temps, le type en noir agressait l'aubergiste en affirmant que ce dernier essayait de l'empoissonner dire que c'etait juste de l'alcool avec du lait et du citron. Tiens quelle coincidence.... Et savez vous ou ils sont -Oué il sont au quartier générale de la wing cross mon petit, bien que je pense que le blond n'avait pas grand chose a voir la dedans il a tenus a l'accompagner. Serait toi je n'irais pas labas, c'est notre quartier général, celui de la wing cross il est infrangissable. -AH? Mais ne t'inquiéte pas ils vont surement sortir sans trop de probléme tu pourras les attrendre a la sortie. A la Wing Cross hein?  
  
Je vais aller voir se qu'il en est...  
  
Chapitre 1 :fin A suivre :chapitre 2 la rencontre. 


	5. chapitre 2 act 1 la rencontre

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Chapitre 2:la rencontre  
  
-Je vous prie de me laisser entrer! -Hors de question! -Mais je vous dis que je recherche 2 types que vous auriez arrété y a quelques jours! Le garde me regardait d'un air hautain j'étais arrivé à la wing cross et je tentais tant bien que mal d'y entrer. Il reprit -je regrette, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici, seuls les membres de la wing cross,les prisonniers et les personnalités de haut rang ont le droit d'y entrer. -eh bien....je suis un membres de la wing cross!!! En espérant qu'il me croie -Quel est votre matricule? Je réfléchis un instant -9427 -Bien essayé, mais les matricules sont en chiffres et en lettres,tout comme les noms des "Norma Jeans" -Des Norma quoi?.. Le visage du gardien se crispa soudainement . -Aller partez sur le champ ou je préviens le général que vous me harcelez pour entrer. Soudain ... -arhg -Eh ça va??? un autre gardien accourut -Il a perdu conaissance !! il n'a pas l'air d'aller fort! -Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une exception? je crois pas qu'il tiendrait jusqu'a l'hopital -Tu crois qu'il a un coup de chaleur? Le silence se fit Mets-le dans l'infirmerie on dira au général que c'était de force majeure. .... -Voilà pose-le sur le lit ça ira Eh faut retourner à nos postes! t'imagines si quelqu'un voulait entrer! -juste!! Allons-y! Ils s'éloignèrent... éhéh.. Séverus tu es un génie! J'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre et voyant qu'il n'y a personne je me redresse m'asseyant sur le bord du lit regardant autour de moi. Quel luxe! Ce bâtiment était tout simplement magnifique! les couleurs étaient chaleureuses et le sol était en parquet. Sans faire de bruit je sors discrètement pour aboutir à un long couloir dont chaque pas que je faisais raisonnait.Je dois retrouver Lucius et cet imbécile qui nous a encore mis dans de beaux draps. Tiens ? je m'avance vers un cadre de verre qui contenait une sorte de carte un plan? Si c'est le cas je ne suis pas loin Je progresse dans les couloirs pour aboutir a une piéce remplie de cages de toutes sortes,il y en avait de forme carrées,rectangulaire, ovales, laporte qui les ouvraient étaient ornée d'un coeur en métal. je recule doucement quand je sentis soudain quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule, c'était une mains, je me retourne et je vois un homme qui visiblement était au régime forcé. Aidez moi...aidez moi. Je sursaute en voyant son visage et recule d'un bnd faisant tomber une gamelle métallique a terre qui résonna bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. -Qui va la? La voix provenait de l''extérieur par la fente de la porte. J 'était cerné quand soudain une main me pris le visage et me traina a terre derriere des grosses caisses de bois . Je mit un temps a levé mon regard sur celui a qui appartenait la main, le garde lui ,était entré regardant prudement autour de lui ,alors que les gens enfermé dans les caches le suppliait de leur donner a boire. Ignorant les suplices il quitta la piéce. Je regardait toujours l'homme assis me tenant fermement par le cou,il etait vétus de noir,une sorte de combinaison noir a courte manche, on pouvait distinguer sur son bras droit un tatooage qui ressemblait a une rose aux ailes de démon décorée d'un crane ou il etait marqué "Crazy Rose" je léve d'avantage la tête pour distinguer son visage,il était fin pale le nez pointus ,le regard expressif..et...non...impossible!!Un tatooage a l'oiel gauche le même que celui de l'homme dans le mirroire et dans mes rêves.Un tatooage représentant un serpent qui traversait tout son oiel. MAI...MAIS!!! J'te connait toi -TU ferai mieux de parler moin fort si tu veux pas avoir a faire a un escadron. Mais qui étes vous?c'est vous qui étiez dans.... -Ah...tu m'a reconnus...j'en suis ravis Ca vous suffis pas d'hanter mes rêves? faut que vous hantiez ma réalité maintenant?Bien qu'elle soit déja assez cruelle comme ça! -Du calme du calme,laisse moi t'expliquer je ne compte pas te hanter,loin de la ,si je suis arrivé dans ce réve c'était pour t'en faire sortir. Mais pourquoi m'en faire sortir? -Un jour tu comprendras que même les rêves sont commandés par quelqu'un. Je ne savait quoi répondre a cette phrase mais une autre me chatouillait l'esprit. -Quel est cette piéce? le batiment est si luxueux,et ici,tout est en ruine. C'est ici que la Wing cross balance ses prisonniés, il y en a pas mal, mais certain n'en sont jamais sortis -Ils doivent étre ici alors Qui donc? -Je recherchent 2 homme, un aux cheveux blond et l'autre aux vétements pitoyable et au cheveux noired'aprés un garde il ont été arreté il y a peu. Il se peu qu'ils ont déja été relaché... Vous pensez... Il devrait étre ici sinon.Bon, partons Comment? Les gardes sont postés aux portes! Il y a une fenétre, elle est cachée,ont passera par la. ON EST AU 10 EME ETAGE DOIS-JE VOUS LE RAPELER? Pas si fort!!!!! Trop tard, les gardes alertés entrérent armes aux mains. On est fichut! Délicatement il appuya sur un intérupteur qui actiona un volet qui,en s'ouvrant dévoila une immense fenétre qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps,il me sassis par le col et me balança a travers cette derniére. A toi l'honneur! Il sauta a son tour. Il s'enfuissent capitaine!!! Appelez le vitrié. Mais..mais et eux Ne t'inquiete pas ,on les retrouvera.  
  
Attrape mes mains!! Hurla t'il Sans hésiter une seconde je tendis mon bras le plus loin possible pour saissir sa main. A cet instant il déploiya ses ailes,d'immenses ailes bleutées,magnifique j'avoue. EEEHHH MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENS?? LACHE MOI !! -Comme tu voudras ... Me prenant au mot il me lacha dans le vide. Quand soudain je sentis un grosse brullure dans tout le dos. Des ailes???? Je me ressaisi a terre J'ENRAAAAAAAGE!!! TU VAS DEGUSTER! Je me renvole aussi tot atterit! Sans comprendre pourquoi je lance une magie dont j'ignorait totalement l'existance, ratant sa tête de prés. Niaaaaa vengeance !!! P'tit con !!!!! vais te tuer!!!! Un peu plus tard  
  
Alors comme ça t'es a la recherche de 2 types hum? -Oui ils ont emprunté le même portail que moi,et ont c'est perdus de vue ici. Si ils ont pris le même portail que toi ,il doivent se trouver dans les environs Mais....dit moi, pourquoi c'est moi que tu recherchais pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre? Il me regarde sourrire aux lévres. Parceque je tenais a tout prix a rencontrer le nouveaux propriétaire de mon arme...  
  
-AH BRAVO JE TE FELICITE!!! Lucius et Sirius se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une forêt, totalement perdut. -C'est ma faute??? s'écria Sirius. Je te signale que c'est a cause de Rogue qu'ont est ici ! -Rogue par ci, Rogue par la, si sa se tombe il est mort! -Tant mieux ! -Mais tu penses qu'a toi? -Ce type nous a foutus dans de beaux draps et faudrais encore le plaindre !! -Je te signale que c'est TA faute si on n'a plus d'argent et qu'ont se retrouve dans cette forêt!Si t'avait été aussi suseptible à l'auberge,on aurait pas du tout débourser pour payer notre amende pour "agression" -Graaaah  
  
Je n'y croiyait pas... Il me regardait toujours souriant... Lui??? Salazard Serpantard???! C'est impossible!! vous...vous étes mort!!! Temps mort, laisse moi t'expliquer, oui je suis mort et pas qu'une fois. Silence... J'explique,je suis mort quelque temps aprés avoir fondé la maison Serpentard,cependant je ne sais pour quel raison mais,jamais mon ame n'a daigné retourner dans les terres et sans cesse a retrouvé mon corps. Comment ça n'a cessé? Je t'ai dit que je n'était pas mort qu'une fois. .... La deuxiéme fois est la plus mémorable et aussi la seconde raison qui me pousse a te suivre, je suis mort pour protéger celle que j'aimait,qui m'aimait,cependant tout ça avait été construit par un seul et unique étre:Asem destati. Je le fixe,Asem aurait été la cause de sa mort? Cependant Asem est une excuse pour te suivre la vérité est tout autre,ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tué mais quelqu'un d'autre dont il connaissait le point faible.ALors comprends-tu Séverus? Pas pour l'instant. Cette femme et moi vivions heureux dans le meilleur des monde, cependat Asem,jaloux de nos sentiments a décidé de me tuer par l'intermédiaire de cette femme, afin que je lui en tienne rigeur.Aprés avoir resucité j'ai appris qu'elle c'était réincarné dans le corps d'un humain et je me suis mis a sa recherche, et je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai vu pour la premiére fois a Mayfis dans son corps et je lui dit quelque paroles. Quoi??? Ne me dites pas que celle qui vous a tué c'est....c'est.... -Yunalesca, séverus, Yunalesca...Je ne lui en ai jamais voulut mais je tenait a le lui dire, grace a toi c'est fait. Et que voulez-vous faire maintenant? Je vais t'aider a retrouver tes amis Vous ne voulez pas votre arme. J'en ai une autre... Il fit apparaitre une énorme faux. Qu'en dis-tu Séverus, je pense qu'elle assez tranchante... Il brandissat fiérement la faux la faisant tourné, il y avait une chainette ou était attaché un pendentifs en forme de serpent attaché au manche. Bien allons-y Séverus, la forêt est grande on risque de les croisser. Je vais survoler les arbres ça sera plus simple. -C'est fou comme c'est furtif... A cette instant Salazard se muta et se transforma en une grosse silhouette noir avant de réaparaitre en...en CORBEAU? Un trés bel oiseau, se plumage était noir avec des reflets bleus, il avait certaines plume en pétard et ses yeux était de couleur argenté.Il pris son envolle au dessus des arbres et je me mit a marché, Salazard, un animagus... J'entendait au loin les battements de ses ailes...je levait de temps a autre la tête pour regarder ou il se trouvait, il avait disparut...  
  
Pendant ce temps ... Dit lucius on va rester longtemps ici? Tu veux qu'on aille ou? -Euh... On pourrait marcher on trouvera peu étre quelqu'un. Il se levérent tout les deux et se mirent a marcher la tête lourde de désespoire . Tu crois qu'on trouvera quelqu'un Lucius Il ne répond pas. Lucius?! EH regarde ce corbeau ! Tu m'a fait peur tu peux répondre qnad je te parle! Désolé je l'admirais.. Oui, eh bah t'en vera surement d'autre quand ont sera mort!!! Croa!! Le corbeau se mit a mordre l'oreille de Black Et mais qu'est que tu fait, salle piaf! Il lui pris sa baguette magique. Espece de... Black!! attend !!  
  
Seul je suis complétement seul dans cette forêt Salazard tu me le paiera! Sale bête reviens ici!! Aie MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE? Black? Rogue !!! Qu'est qui te prends de me foncé dessus? je te manquais tant que ça Il se reléve frotant sa robe de sorcier -Rêve pas! Ce sale piak m'a pris ma baguette. C'est ça que vous voulez? Salazard repris sa forme initiale,tenant ma baguette de bmack dans sa main. -C'est ça que vous voulez trés chér? alors tenez je vous la rend. Il repris violement la baguette,grognant.Lucius arriva enfin éssouflé C'était bien euxque tu cherchais Séverus. -Je pense oui. Lucius avait l'air essoufler comme si il venait de faire un sprint sur 500 métre. Sé...Séverus?..c'est...c'est moi qui est mort..ou..ou c'est toi qui est vivant... Tu es en vie imbécile. Dit moi Salazard, que veux tu faire maintenant? Lucius et black se regardérent ahuri. SALAZARD SERPENTARD???? Je leurs expliqua l'histoire de Salazard avant de nous mettre en route afin de retrouver un portail afin de retrouvé le monde des sorciers. Lucius et Sirius continuaient a regarder Salazard comme si il s'agissait d'un fantome, ce dernier ne faisait pas attention aux regards qu'ils lui lançaient Nous sortons doucement de la foret pour arrivé a une clairiére, pas un arbre, que de l'herbe et une fontaine.La fontaine représentait un volien les ailes déployées tenant un énorme pot sur une epaule et deversait de l'eau dans le petit bassin juste en dessous. Salazard s'assis dos contre la fontaine. Attendons. 1 heure... 2 heures... 3 heures.... Ca suffit! Sirius explosa. Tu comptes nous faire attendre longtemps comme ça??! Moi je m'en vais ! SIRIUS NON Une ombre apparut devant lui, sirius recula rapidement avant que Salazard ne la coupe en 2 soudain derriére nous une horde de sans coeur était apparus. Le passage!! par ici !! On sauta dans lepassage sans savoir ou il menait Nous avons eu tord... Je perds a nouveaux conscience ...j'entendait toujours le s'intillement de verre dans ma tête et des pas raisonnés. Séverus? Séverus ! J'ouvre délicatement les yeux, le son était trouble mais ça ressemblait a une musique de comptede fée J'ouvre les yeux pour aperçevoir Salazard Tu n'as rien? Je crois que non Séverus nous avons un petit probléme.... Lequels? Il semblerais que nous nous somme trompé de passage....  
  
The Summoner Act1 chapitre 2 Fin A suivre Chapitre 3 :Coeur volé 


	6. chapitre 3 act 1 Coeur volé

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Chapitre 3: Coeur volé Disclamer: ceci est un pur délire pour faire passer se chapitre, en plus il colle parfaitement avec le titre, vous comprendrez en lisant a quel point j'ai pu deconner.  
  
Il m'a fallut du temps pour réaliser mais Salazard avait raison, nous nous étions bel et bien trompé. C'est aprés avoir regardé autour de moi que j'inspectait mes vétements, ils avaient changé!!! J'était habillé avec une chemise blanche une veste noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, un étrange mirroir était placé devant moi, permettant de voir mon reflet,j'était maquillé,le teint pale, mes yeux étaient maquillés sur tout leurs contours jusqu'aux sourcils en noir en dessous d'un oiel était dessiné une larme de l'autre le symbole de l'as de pique.Je portais également un chapeau assez banal.Salazard lui était tout a fait normal.C'est quand j'ai vu sirius et lucius que je me suis mis a pouffer de rire ! Je comprends mieux maintenant . Salazard avait l'air songeux mais en même temps se retenait de voir dans quel état était se pauvre sirius black ... Nous sommes aux pays des merveilles . Reprit-il Si je comprends bien toi ,Séverus ,tu es le chapelier fou, lucius ,toi, tu dois etre comme moi représenté comme une soldat des cartes, tant qu'a toi black...Il se retient afin de ne pas rire. Tu est... -CA VA J'AI PIGE !!! J'était explosé de rire !! Black, était Alice! vétus d'une robe et d'un noeud dans les cheveux il éclatait en sanglot... Dés qu'on sera sortis de ce monde on retrouvera notre apparence normale, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de trouver vite fait un passage pour qu'il nous améne à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps Lucius et Sirius observaient une sorte de boite a surprise, tout deux assis a cotés de la boite ils l'a regardaient tout les sens. Et c'est quoi ce truc? J'en sais rien ouvre la. On dirais une boite a surprise.... Au moment ou Lucius posa sa main sur la boite, elle s'ouvrit violement faisant apparaitre une tête de bouffon. JOYEUX NON ANNIVERSAAAIRE!! Hurla t'elle Moi et Salazard sursautont alors que lucius et Sirus avaient déja pris leurs jambes a leurs cou bien loin.... Quand soudain ils revenérent reculant prudement des lances en formes de pique c'étaient braquées sur eux. Par ordre de la reine de pique vous étes en état d'arrestation.. -agna? C'était la seule chose qui me sortait de la bouche quand je vis ses soldats massifs nous barrer la route. Un autre se tourna vers ali...euh sirius La reine vous cherche mademoiselle Alice. Encore une fois je sentait l'hilarité me monter au cerveau. Les soldats de pique nous empoignérent et nous amenére devant la reine, une femme vétue de noir et de rouge le teint pale une couronne en forme de pique cachait ses yeux,c'est lévre était maquillées de noir. Un lapin portant un monocle arriva sur l'estrade Les accusés sont accusé du crimes suivant: le vol du coeur de la reine ! -Quoi? Nous étions accusés d'avoir volé le coeur de la reine de pique. Ce n'est pas nous !!! Hurla Sirius. Donner nous une preuve mademoiselle alice je me mis a réfléchir, le chapelier fou était quelq'un d'assez connus, si je commençait a jouer la comédie tel que dans le livre peu étre que. -Puis-je me permettre? Le lapin me fixa avant de regarder la reine silencieuse -Mad hatter? je n'aurai jamais crus que vous..vous -Je n'ai rien a voir la dedans! croyez moi !! -Nous voulons des preuves chapelier -Majestée! vous parlez! que c'est il passé majestée? La reine resta silencieuse, rien ne bougait elle était comme figée sur son trone, seule ses lévres était en mouvements quand elle parlait. Je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne m'en souviens plus, je sais juste qu'on m'a pris mon coeur, je ne sait pas se qui c'est passé. -Madame si je peux me permetre lanca une silhouette noir derriere nous je pense que le chapelier n'as rien a voir la dedans. Alors apparus un homme au cheveux brun foncé d'on une méche retombait sur son visage a avait l'air d'avoir pour but de dissimulé quelque chose, habillé d'un long manteau, il semblait représenter quelqu'un d'important au royaume de pique. Qui est-ce? Demanda la reine au lapin -Ma...majestée..mais c'est votre mercenaire ! Celsius . Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien? -Non. Poursuivez Celsius .... -Et bien je pense que Mad Hatter et cette chére alice n'y sont pour rien, je pense que se sont les "ombres"qui ont fait ça. -Les ombres? IL se tourne vers moi. Vous savez Mad hatter, celle qui rode dans notre royaume depuis des années -Les sans coeurs vous voulez dire? L'assemblé reteint son souffle. -Dieu du ciel !! Mad Hatter, comment pouvez vous prononcer leurs noms sans émettre le moindre frissons!S'exclama alors le lapin . Eh bien , disont que j'aime les provoquer Dis-je en souriant, Majestée nous allons retrouvé votre coeur. Celsius posa son regard sur Salazard, leurs regards se croissérent Qu' as tu a me regarder? -Absolument rien cher Salazard Visiblement ils se connaissaient -Ne fait pas ton mielleux Celsius, ne fait pas ton mielleux, tot ou tard je te démasquerai -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Silennnce hurla le lapin , Ce n'est pas un réglement de compte mais un ressemblement général! retrouvez le coeur de la reine ! Les soldats de pique se mirent a courir dans tout les sens, certains allaient à la théière géante, d'autre dans le labyrinthe de roses rouges et noirs,Nous par contre, nous avons pris la direction opposée pour aboutir a un jardin géant.Enfin, il était tout a fait normal ce jardin c'est NOUS qui avions rétrécit!!!, les fleurs faisaient plus ou moin 2 têtes en plus que nous et les hais sur lesquel ont pouvaient marcher dessus, avec notre taille normale, étaient totalement infrenchissables!Soudain un nuage apparus sur l'un des champignons afin de faire apparaitre un chat rose a rayures noires. -Faut que j'arrete la bierreaubeure. Soupira Sirius. Ma chére Alice ma chére Alice! s'exclama t-il en s'adressant a Sirius, je vois que ça majestée ne vous a toujours pas tranché la tête ! Qui es-tu? Il se dressa sur ses pattes arriére commençant a faire des signes de ses pattes avant pour mieux se faire comprendre. -Qui je suis? ou ce que je suis? qui vous étes ? ou ce que vous étes? Ce sont les ombres qui détiennent le secret, les ombres qui ont volés le coeurs de la reine. -Sais-tu où elle sont? -Possible....je sais que je les aie vue en tout cas. -A vraiment? J'était trés interessé par ce qu'il venait de dire mais a la fois je restais prudent,il risquait de nous mener en bateau et de nous mené a un piége sans issue. Les ombre aiment les endroits noirs et sinistres. Que veux tu dire par la? Passez dans votre jardin privé ,Mad Hatter, et entrez dans la piéce a droite, mais avant de trouver le jardin privé,il vous faudra grandir. Comment? Grimpez aux arbres il y a souvent des trésors inattendus Il disparut. Saletée de chat ! Grogna Lucius On ferait bien de s'activer. Salazard leva sa tête scrutant le ciel avec attention . Dans les arbres... Une masse noir se mit a bouger a coté de nous, Salazard venait une fois de plus de se transformer en corbeau, il disparut dans le feuillages des immense arbres. -Mais qu'est qui nous fait -J'en sais rien -Tu crois qu'il a une idée derriére la tête Le silence total se fit, on entendait juste les feuilles bouger ,quand soudaint la silhouette d'un corbeau réapparut,avant même de toucher le sol il redevint une ombre avant de revenir a sa forme humaine. -Alors? -Rien... -Comment ça rien? -Bah y a rien j'ai survolé quelques arbres sans voir la trace de quelconque " trésors" -Tu es sur? demanda sirius vraiment persuadé? -J'ai bien regardé et je n'ai rien vus -Il doit quand même y avoir quelque chose ! Lucius leva a son tour la tête faisant les cent pas scrutant la moindre petites branches de chaques arbres devant lequel il passait. LA! Il avait repéré une sorte de fruit rouge qui ressemblait a une fraise biensure elle était 3 fois plus grande que la moyenne. -Je propose que quelqu'un aille gouter. Ils me regardérent tous, j'avait compris, c'était moi qui devait m'y coller Je commence a grimper sur l'ecorce de l'arbre,le chemin pour arriver a la cîme me semblait presque éternel, finalement j'y suis arrivé haletant ,appuyé contre une branche et tend mon deuxiéme bras afin d'atteindre le fruit quand soudain.... -DRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNG Je pousse une cris de suprise et lache la branche sur laquelle je m'était appuyé pour retomber a terre au pied de Salazard . -DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING Le bruit continuait sans cesse et je sentait une forte vibration dans une de mes poches intérieurs de ma veste. j'y plonge ma main pour resortir une sorte de montre attachée a une chaine qui se débatait dans tout les sens hurlant toujours -DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING -Fait donc cesser cette diablerie ! cria Salazard se bouchant les oreilles -Je veux bien moi mais comment?  
  
-Essais n'importe quoi !! Je commence a examiner la montre, qui sonnait toujours lucius, sirius et salazard les mains sur les oreilles me regardait avec un regard suppliant. -Faudrait peu étre que je l'ouvre... -Pas besoin de nous demander notre avis ! soupira lucius Délicatement j'ouvre le boitier de la montre pour faire apparaitre un oeuf qui s'ouvrit sur 1..2..non 4 oiseaux -C'est -L'heure -D'aller -Déjeuner! Ils prononcérent chacun un mot . -J'aurais déja déjeuner si cette satanée montre ne c'était pas mise a sonner.... -C'est fini? demanda sirius les mains tujours sur ses oreilles. -Je crois bien Ils soupirérent -Je dois remonter? -A ton avis? Au moment ou je commençait a m'agripper au tronc Lucius l'en empecha -Donne moi la montre! je tiens pas a se que ça recommence. Je lui pose la montre dans la main et je commence a grimper. J'arrive au sommet une fois de plus éssouflé puis je me retourne pour regarder ceux resté en dessous. -Vous croyer que l'arbre va tenir si je reprens me taille initial? et vous? je veux pas vous écraser. -Ne t'inquiet pas. Je croque dans le fruit avant de voir ma taille doubler Tu vois quelque chose?? La bas ! Je m'avance prés d'un troc d'arbre qui me semblait suspect et je l'examina avant de poser mon pied dessus, il s'enfonça au sol et j'entendit soudainement un claquement. -Ca viens de la bas, Rogue redeviens petit et rejoind nous! Je regarde un instant le fruit faudrait-il que je remorde dedans?, je prend le risque et croqua une seconde fois dans le fruit , je me vit disparaitre et revenir a la taille "normale" de ce monde. Un peu plus loin la hais c'était ouverte dévoilant un passage qui menait a un jardin qui ne semblait pas tout a fait vide. Entrant sur la terrase je vit une immense table dont 4 chaises étaient vides les autres était occupé par des gens totalement exentriques. -Mad hatter !!!! fit l'un d'entre eux. Vous étes en retard, venez donc prendre une tasse de thé! Je fixe longuement l'homme qui venaient de m'inviter. -Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous avons du rajouter une chaise. Je détourne le regard vers la gauche pour aperçevoir un visage familié -Celsius... -Mais..mais, pourquoi tout ce rassemblement? demanda sirius. -Mais c'est simple Alice! aujourd'hui c'est votre anniversaire! venez donc vous assoire ! -Oooh comme c'est gentil....une féte... Chacun s'instala a sa place Sirius au centre. -Alors ma chére Alice? comment aller vous? Sirius se contenta d'un regard béant et d'une machoir grande ouverte voyant que tout cela avait été organisé en son..enfin en l'honneur d'Alice. -J'en conclut que vous aller trés bien ! A présent, une tasse de thé pour tout le monde. L'homme claqua des doigts et les théiéres se mirent a voler se positionant sous les tasses avant d'ouvrir leurs convercles et de verser le contenus dans les tasses. -J'uis en train de réver...soupire Lucius Salazard était silencieux fixant attentivement Celsius qui se mit a siroté son thé, voyant le regard de Salazar posé sur lui il leva sa tasse en sa direction lui adressant un sourir amical. Quand soudain. Aie! -Séve...euh Mad hatter! vous aller bien Cette douleur me reprenait encore, ces brullures aux yeux me donnaient des frissons.Doucement je retire me main, il n'y avait pas de sang, étonnant ! -Oui ça va Salazard. J'ai bien pu remarquer que hors mis Salazard, lucius, sirius ( qui avait juste discretement regarder) et Celsius ( qui paraissait a la fois étonné et inquiet) personne n'avait réagit a mon cris comme si nous étions dans un film lancé et que les acteurs ne pretaient aucune attention a nous. -Mad hatter voulez vous du sucre? -Euh ...eh bien...euh..biensure..biensure Il calqua une seconde fois des doigt et a sucriére s'éleva ainsi qu'une cuillére a café,toutes 2 s'avançérent vers ma tasse. -Dites stop quand vous en aurez assez mad hatter. -Vous avez entendus? Dites une grosse dame deux -3 chaisses plus loin que moi.Il parait que ce sont les ombres qui ont volé le coeur de la reine de pique.Vous y croyez? -Certainement, certainement dit le petit homme juste a coté d'elle buvant une gorgée de son thé.Elle s'en sont bien capable! AH dieu du ciel ! mon monocle! Son monocle venait de plongé dans sa tasse de thé. -Savez vous ou sont caché les ombres? demandais-je a la grosse dame. -Biensure que non! et d'ailleur je ne tiens pas a le savoir ! c'est trop dangereux je tiens a mon coeur! n'est pas chéri? Le petit homme venait de récuperer son monocle et l'essuiyait du bord de sa manche. -Certainement! certainement! s'écria t'il. -Mad hatter votre tasse !!! s'écria une femme toute habillée de fourrure a ma gauche. Je regarde un instant en me rapelant que je devait dire a la sucriére d'arreté de me verser du sucre quand j'en aurait assez mais la, il y avait tellement de sucre qu'il était devenus insolube et que ça commença a forcer une petite montagne blanche dans ma tasse. -Ah ! il faudra vraiment que je change ce systéme! crogna alors l'homme qui m'avait proposé le sucre, ne vous inquiétez pas Mad Hatter ! il n'y a pas a vous que ça arrive! Je me souviens qu'une fois j'avait demandé du sucre et que j'était partir voir comment se déroulait la cuissont de mon 4 h et quand je suis revenus la théiliére pleurait parcequ'elle n'avait plus de sucre a me verser! tout était dans la tasse, résultat j'ai du me servire un autre thé et me racheté du sucre! . Si je raconte ça a Poudlard, ils me mettrons un antonoire sur la tête et m'amméneront a l'asile sorciér le plus proche.Leur dire que j'ai été dans un monde ou les théiéres, les sucriéres et les cuilléres volaient.... Je me contente de le regarder bétement lui adressant un sourire amusé. -BIEN, s'écria alors la grosse dame, ammenons les cadeaux à Alice! C'est alors que les cadeaux se mirent a dancer dans les airs sortant de la piéce a droite du jardin privé. -Commencez par le mien commencez par le mien ! -Mais non le mien est bien mieux que le votre n'est-ce pas chéri? -Certainement certainement! La foule se penchait sur Sirius hords mis mois lucius slazard et Celsius qui me regardait toujours. Il y eut un interminable "OOOOOOOOOOOH" Sirius venait d'ouvrir son premier cadeaux -C'est de moi ! dit alors l'homme a la sucriére. -C'est...c'est un.... -Un yoyo?! ,Black eu réellement du mal a comprendre pourquoi des cadeaux aussi stupides pouvaient engendrer l'enthousiasme collectif,moi aussi d'ailleur -Il vous plait ma chére? je l'ai choissi coloré! d'habitude il n'ont qu'une couleur! Celsius avait l'air songeux, j'ai remarqué que jamais il ne dégageait sa mèche pour faire apparaitre son oiel, bizarre cet homme. -Ouvrez mon cadeaux, ouvrez mon cadeau trés chére, rugit la grosse dame tendant son cadeau a sirius. Il pris délicatement le cadeaux un sourir forcé aux lévres, il était doux; ça devait étre une robe ou quelque chose en tissus mais rien n'aurait pu étre pire qu'un yoyo et pourtant... -..Un lapin en peluche?? s'eclama Black. -Il vous plait? je pensait qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait plaisir. -Euh...oui..merci. -Eh vous trés cher avez quelque chose? demanda alors la grosse femme tournant ça tête vers Celsius et.... -Disparut! la canaille! il c'est servit de notre fête pour pouvoir se nourrir comment ose t-il?! -Calmez vous ma chére calmez vous... CLIIIIING!! Un bruit de verre cassé retentit, il venait de la piéce a droite du jardin privé ! -Dieu du ciel ! croyez vous que c'est les ombres? -certainement!! certainement!!! redit encore le petit homme. Pas un instant a perdre, si les sans coeurs étaient la le coeur de la reine également. Salazard, sirius, lucius et moi accouront jusqu'a l'entrer de la piéce. Une horde de sans coeur y était et s'amusait a briser tout ce qui avait de brissable dans la piéce. -Cessez ! s'écria Salazard braquant sa faux, ou est votre chef? -Pas besoin de m'appeler Salazard je suis la. Celsius était assis sur le rebord de la cheminé géante entourer d'une dizaine de sans coeur, il avait retiré sa méche laissant apparaitre un tatooage en forme de coeur de lequel était planté des tiges de roses, marquer sur son oiel dissimulé. -Regardez! sans coeur! regardez tout cette afflux de sentiments, regardez ce festin ! régalé vous! dit-il en souriant. A cette instant Salazard lui plantat sa faux dans le coeur, il neu rien il se mit a rire arrachant son uniforme dévoilant une gigantesque plaque de métal ou était dessiné le dessin que représentait son tatooage. -Norma Jean Po756 pour vous servir ricanait-il. -Ou as tu mis le coeur de la reine? Il montra alors le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou, représentant l'as de pique -Vous le voulez? venez le chercher! Il était invulnérable, nous avions beau le frapper rien les sans coeur ne nous facilitait pas le tache!Mais a cette instant... Il vit grace au coeur de la reine. Mais biensure! Il faut lui arraché le pendentif ! Une voix au fond de moi résonnait encore et mes yeux me faisait encore souffrir. Aprés mainte tentative ont réussit enfin a lui retirer le pendentif du cou, a cet instant il se figa et s'écroula a terre comme une poupée, les sans coeur, prirent le fuite. -Il va se reveiller il faut l'attacher dit salazard. Je m'en occupe . Lucius s'avanca et fit apparaitre d'enorme corde attachant les poignets et les chevilles de Celsius.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
-En retard, en retard! je suis en retard! s'écria le lapin qui se précipita sur son estrade la montre a la main.Veillez m'excuser majestée. -Ce n'est pas grave dit la reine souriante,bien commence. -Oui, ahrem,Sa majestée voudrait vous remercier pour la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve et vous accorde un cadeau au choix ! -Savez vous crée un portail pour téléporter quelqu'un dans un autre monde? -Biensure Alice, ou voulez vous allez? -A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Elle hocha la tête et pointa son doigt a coté de nous créant un passage. -Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et revenez quand vous voulez. -Je suis pas prés de revenir! murmura sirius. Lucius éclata de rire et le posa dans le portail. -WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -Dit moi Séverus. Je regarde Salazard -crois tu qu'il aura retrouvé ses vétements initiaux en retrant à poudlard? -Je sais pas..euh...c'est bien toi qui a dit qu'on retrouveraient nos vétements initiaux -Pour te dire, je n'en savais trop rien, c'était juste pour le calmer -Nous veront cela à Poudlard Salazard, remarque ça serait bien marrant qu'il ai toujours les vétements d'Alice. Il sourit avant de sauter dans le passage.Je le suis et je perds une fois de plus connaissance.  
  
The summoner Act 1 chapitre 3 Fin A suivre, chapitre 4 : Retour a Poudlard. 


	7. chapitre 4 act 1 L poupée

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner (en français "L'Invoqueur" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...  
Chapitre 4:la poupée  
  
Le blanc ne représente pas toujours la puretée....  
  
De l'eau, je sens de l'eau, j'entend de l'eau qui ruisselle, mais, où suis- je? J'ouvre délicatement un oiel, et puis l'autre, j'était couché sur le dos dans une éspèce de grotte humide.Je me reléve doucement, je me frotte derriére la tête et je regarde autour de moi, i n'y avait que des rochers et de l'eau qui ruisselait un peu partout, j'en était totalement trempé d'ailleur! J'ignore où je suis mais une chose est claire, je ne suis pas à Poudlard, mais que c'est-il passé? Les sans coeurs auraient ils trafiqué le portail?. Et Salazard et les autre? où sont-ils? peu étre à Poudlard,je l'ignore, pour l'instant je doit me sortir de cette mauvaise passe seul. Je marche doucement,éclairé d'une flamme que j'ai fait apparaitre de ma baguette magique quand je vit un trou de lumiére je me précipite dessus il s'agrandit encore et encore... Arrivé a la sortie je suis dans une forêt, je suis pas beaucoup avancé la... Et quel forêt? elle est tout simplement immense !! gigantesque ! et en plus il pleut... C'est a la clarté du jour que je pu enfin constaté que mes vétements avait changés! j'était tout vétus de blanc, képi,long manteau,pantalon,chemise....j'avait une croix sur le képis et sur ma poitrine.La pluie tombait en sceaux entier ! et je m'avançait dans les chemins de pierres .. Aprés quelques heures de marche, la pluie cessa enfin, et j'arriva a un chemin obstrué de branches et de liérre je le dégage violement pour rester bouche bée. Une ville !! une immense ville presque aussi grande que Zénébatos,mais, en bien plus pitoyable état. L'atmosphére qui régnait en ses lieux était humide et lourde. Un peu comme un aprés orage dans un été particuliérement tropical. La ville, je la voyait de loin mais elle ressemblait a une ville fantomes, mais j'en ais la certitude, elle est habitée ! Il y a des lumiéres un peu partout . Décidé, je descend doucement et je marche encore et encore pour arrivé a la ville,j' regreté, elle me faisait peur ! Les rues étaient plein de monde mais tous avaient un visage plutot sinistre, certains me fixaient avec tant d'ainsistance que j'était a 2 doigts de m'enfuir en courant, mais pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme ça?Peu étre parceque j'était le seul vétus de blanc, tous était en noir avec des vétements déchirés et usé. Curieux je continue a marché pour arrivé a un pub , la veuve noire, gloups, j'entre en faisaint grinçer la porte. L'ambiance n'était guére mieu ici, la musique était a pleurer et les gens discutaient comme a un enterrement, je m'assis a une table et j'attend qu'on vienne prendre ma commande quand soudain je vit un homme vétus du même uniforme que moi appuiyé contre le comptoire du bar a boire une bierreraubeurre. La porte grinça a nouveau,un homme vétus comme moi entra dans le pub, il fit un signe de son képi a l'homme assis au comptoir puis alla s'installer a coté de lui en lui serrant la main. -Bonjours Xian, eh bien ça ne s'arrange pas ici ! -Comme tu le dit, et ça risque d'enpirer, mais ne t'en plains pas! ça prouve que les expériences de sa majestée marche ! -Les nouveau prototypes de Norma Jean est vraiment un succés ! tout ces gens réduit a l'état de poupées! mais pourquoi s'interesse t-il maintenant a tranformer des étres organiques en norma jean? L'ancien type de fabrication était le même et on obtenaient le même résultat. -Mais réfléchit ! c'était beaucoup trop couteux, ça majesté veux dépenser les économie de l'empire dans des choses plus utiles! Et puis l'échec qu'il y a eu ... -C'est vrais, tu crois que le gardien de sa majestée est au courant? -Ne me parle pas de lui tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su le sentir ! -Je me demande pourquoi.... -Il a rien d'humain ce type ! T'a vu au dernier case qu'ont a fait? Il tuait avec une telle froideur! et ses yeux? tu as vus ses yeux? il n'ont aucunes expressions ! et sa voix, elle est si calme c'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait. -Parfois je l'envie. -Sois pas stupiude, je préfere me pendre que d'étre comme ce type! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je vis un homme vétus de noir, je n'arrivait a voir que ses yeux il portait un masque a gaz. Ma tête !!! J'ai si mal.... mal... .... FLASH! La porte du pub se referme, les 2 soldat était toujours assis l'un d'eux avait une expression de colére sur son visage...Qu'est qui c'est passé? c'était comme si j'avait mal réagit a sa présence. L'un de soldat tapa sur le comptoir . - "kusare kedou e"(*) ! Cria t-il fout de rage. -Allons du calme il est juste venus nous informer qu'ont devait se rendre au centre du gardénia -C'est ça et on y croit : ce type est venus nous rabattre tu l'as pas vus avec ses airs supérieur! -Dis moi pourquoi il porte un masque a gaz? -L'air est naussé a bonde dans l'exécutoire, j'espére qu'ils nous en donneront un quand on arrivera la bas! Les 2 soldats se levérent et partirent.j'était prés a partir quand quelqu'un me retena fermement. C'était le patron du pub. -Que...que ce passe t il? -L'addition c'est les fantomes que vont la payer? -A tiens vous,vous parlez maintenant. -Jamais je ne parlerai devant des officiers de la wing cross si y voit que quelqu'un d'autre hord mis eux posséde encore une ame , il l'envoie arrangé le probléme. -Mais je porte le même uniforme qu'eux. -Je sais que tu es différent. -Pourquoi? -Tu ne les a pas suivis pour aller au gardénia, est-ce que tu sais au moin ce que c'est? Silence .. -J'avais donc raison ! -Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est dans se cas? -Tu y es ici même le gardenia c'est cette immense métropole! maintenant c'est une ville fantomes et le centre du Gardénia et l'usine a ses fantomes.TU as vus les gens ici , des zombie tous ! mais leurs métamorphose n'est pas terminé, Asem doit les mettre a sa botte , la il ne font que aller et venir sans le moindre mot. -Mais, qu'est qu'ils ont? -Ils les ont transformé en Norma Jean, plus d'ame plus de coeur... -Qu'est que les Norma Jean? -C'est les sans coeur nouvel technologie fabriquez par le docteur Ash. -Le professeur Ash? -C'est un ex collégue a Asem lorsqu'il était encore savant,ils travaillent ensemble depuis.IL a crée une machine capable d'absorbé les ames des étres humains.D'aprés se que je sais, aprés un certain temps, il ressente le besoin de retrouvé une ame et vol celle d'autruit,il ne le font pas ici pacequ'il ne ressente aucune ame correcte a se procurer. Je le fixe étonné. -Tu l'as vu? -Vu qui? -L'homme en noir.Il fait peur n'est-ce pas? -Qui est-ce? -Le gardien d'Asem. -Le gardien? -Tout invoqueur doit avoir un gardien! "Invoqueur???" Asem est un invoqueur??? -Tu as vu cette froideur? ce type de fait descendre la température dans les chiffres négatifs quand il s'approche de toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si mal? -Tous dise qu'il n'y a rien d'humain dans ce type, mais la je commence a pensé comme eux, l'ambience qu'il met est si oppressante...Tu devrais aller au gardénia avec cet uniforme il te laisseront surement entrer. Je me léve je salue le patron du bar et je sors, quand je fut soudainement pris a nouveau d'un maux de tête horrible , des cris et des pleures déformés retentissaient dans ma tête comme des boulets de canons. -DONG....DONG....DONG... Ou suis-je? Un endroit cloturé....seul la cathédrale en ruine faisait retentir ses cloches Et je le vit, l'homme en noir.IL se retourne et me voit, il s'avance vers moi, il est grand trés grand et trés mince sa longue cape flottait dans l'air naussé a bonde dont lemasque a gaz que j'avait sur le nez me protégait. -Que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais étre a ton poste. Me dit-il d'une voix sombre. -Je viens d'arrivé je suis en retard désolé. -Va donc vite rejoindre les autres ! il ont besoin de renfort! Soudain quelqu'un apparus au loin il était prés a hurler le nom de l'homme en noir quand soudain, des sifflement dans ma têtec'esthorrible comme si elle allait explosée.Puis tout cessa. -Le professeur Ash vous appelle. Il se retourne et parti. Oui je dois le suivre. Je progrésse dans le couloir pour entendre une voit grave dans une des piéces, je regarde par l'ouverture de la porte pour y voir un homme, le professeur Ash sans doute, un autre assis sur un trone, il doit s'agir d'asem, et l'homme en noir. Bien fit le professeur Nous allons procéder au nouveau test, tu va voir tu vas vraiment étre étonné. -Montre moi donc. Le professeur Ash avec des cheveux mi long blong et semblait étre manchot, il semblait. Il s'approcha peu a peu de l'homme en noir avant de le coller presque totalement a cet instant.... Scrach... Quelque chose de métalique squi ressemblait a une main au griffes accérée resortait ds le dos de l'homme en noir emportant avec lui du sang qui s'ecrassa sur le sol . Il venait d'enfourcher l'homme en noir, et aussi etonnat que cela puisse paraitre, pas un cris, pas une douleur rien. Comme tu peu le constaté,il n'éprouve aucune douleur, aucun sentiments ses nerfs sont totalement détruit. Il retira sa main avec violence entrainant encore en peu plus de sang avec lui. -Regarde regarde Asem?! n'est il pas magnifique, une poupée qui ne ressent riiien et tu n' a pas vu le mieu. UN bruit de brulure se fit entendre, Ash qui tournait le dos a l'home en noir se retourna pour voir la blessure qu'il avait infligé a l'homme en noir disparaitre peu a peu. -Systéme de régénération automatique, merveilleux merveilleux IL se retourne de nouveaux vers Asem. -Alors ne t'avait je pas dit que ton gardien était l'étre parfait? L'immense lame que portait l'homme en noir se redrassaitderriére ash comme si il était prés a attaquer. -Cesse cela Asem fixa le gardien avec insistance, ce dernier rabaissa sa lame -Bien maitre. -héhé il a du " caractére" si ont peu appeler ça ainsi. -Tu peu disposer. L'homme en noir salua et partit, sentant qu'il s'approchait de la porte je me précipite pour me dissimulé. Petit a petit j'entendait ses pas s'éloigner. Bon sang, se que je venait de voir était. Il c'est fait presque éventré...et il n'a resentit aucune douleur. Et la blessure c'est refermée si vite. Qui est ce type. De nouveau ma tête me fait souffrir et ma vue se trouble encore. Je reviens a moi entouré de sans coeur . visiblement interesser par mon ame. J'entendait une voix me dire, "maintenant que tu as vus tu dois disparaitre" Une seconde se mélait a elle, elle hurlait " severus severus !!! severus severus" J'avait l'impression de sombrer mes yeux se plissérent, moi ame partait je ..je.. .....  
  
-Séverus?  
  
Paf !!  
  
Aie!!  
  
-Espece d'idiot tu nous a fait flipper !! -Il es sorti il est sorti? -Oui, visiblement, bon sang séverus tu nous as fait peur. J'ouvre les yeux -Où suis-je?... -Où veux tu étre!? t'es à Poudlard pardis! -A poudlard??? Salazard c'est toi?? -Oué... -Tout ça, c'était que que... -Un rêve piége petit, si je ne t'avait pas sorti tu ne te serais jamais réveillé.... Je reste silencieux dans mon lit. -Tu sais les sans coeur ont attaqué, je pense qu'il veulent nous attirer a zénébatos. -Tu veux qu'on y retourne?? Hurla sirius Mais..mais y vont me reconnaitre!!! -J'ai quelque chose a montrer a séverus. -On part quand tu veux salazard Me montrer? me montrer quoi? et ce rêve était-ce réelle ou fictif? pourquoi tant de trouble pourquoi se refus de me révéler le nom de cette homme vétu de noir? peu étre que la chose qu'il doit me montrer resolvera tout se mystére.  
  
The sumoner chapitre 4 fin A suivre...  
  
(*) Kusare kedou e : viens du japonais qui veut dire : fils de salope 


	8. chapitre 1 act 2 Les chasseurs de lapins

Petit petit petit... Slash !! Les hommes en uniforme blanc.... Arborant une croix renversée. Ils sont la.... Ils viennent exécuté leurs stratégie, dans les rue malfamée de Zénébatos. La bas comme ici ont les nomme "les chasseurs de lapin" Ce nom ne leur viens pas pacequ'il chasse les petites bétes au yeux habituellement rougeade et aux grandes oreilles. Il vient de tout autre chose... -S'IL VOUS PLAIT PAS MON ENFANTS!! -Kyaaaaaa!!!  
  
Du sang....encore et toujours  
  
-Pauvre idiote, tu aurais du t'écarter. -C'est le dernier général ! -Informer l'empreur que la zone B a été désafectée de tout ces étre impurs. -A vos ordres! C'est étres impurs ceux qu'ont appelent "lapins" Sont en réaliter des enfant agé de 0 a 8 ans, il se font masacré par les inspections continuelles de la W!ng cross. Il se font tuer parceque leurs parents était voliens et vyrages. Issus de 2 races différente la W!ng Cross a trouvé impur que de tel étre puissent vivre en ce monde. Aussi il sont reconnaissable par leurs yeux noir dont on voit parfoit apparaitre un lueur rouge et leur teint aussi blanc que la neige.C'est etre sont ossi appeler Ions La commence un bien étrange coup de théatre.  
  
Mais cependant ce n'est pas tout. Aprés les chasseurs de lapin viennent les nettoyeurs. Eux tuent tout ceux qui sont contre l'empreur voliens.  
  
Act 2 chapitre 1 : Les chasseurs de lapins.  
  
Hum.... Il fait humide ici.. Splash Un pied venait d'attérir dans une flaque d'eau a coter de moi, je léve les yeux pour distinguer une femme me regardant d'un regard hautaint. Elle m'empoignat me forçant me relevé. Mais...mais, ou sont Séverus lucius et Salazard? ! -Mirage!!! c'est encore un chasseurs de la W!ng cross!! Il va nous tuer!! Un enfant se cachait derriére elle . -Quel est ton nom? J'essayait de reprendre mes esprits difficilement. -Sirius...sirius Black. Elle se mit a me regarder de la tête au pied puis elle se tourna vers l'enfant en pleure. -Il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, il ne ressemble pas a un chasseur Lisiel... -Qui sais, qui sais..il ne savent plus quelle ruse utiliser pour venir nous tuer. -Euh...excusez moi, mais vous pourriez m'expliquez où je suis? La jeune femme se retourna, elle avait des yeux claires et des cheveux bouclés noir virant au brun noisette -Comment? Tu ne sais même pas où tu es? -Je me contentais d agiter la tête. Alors elle se mit a m'expliquer. -Tu est ici dans le refuge, c'est ici que se cache tout les Ions . -Les Ions?? -Ce sont des enfant qui sont nés d'une union voliénne et Vyrage ces enfants sont traqués et tués par la W!ng cross. -Mais pourquoi ? -Car se sont des impurs pour eux ces enfants ne méritent pas le droit de vivre et c'est ça que je trouve répugnants! Puis soudain...des bruits de pas. Mirage Mirage!! il arrive !! hurla un des enfants -Par ici !! Elle me tira par le col et me fit entré dans une sorte de cave. -Plus un mot les enfants . Alors qu'au dessus des voix retentissaient. -Mon générale, j'était persuadé avoir entendus des voix ici. -Pauvre idiot ça devait étre le vent. L'homme qui venait de parler avait un forte accent slave,apparament les voliens pouvaient également étre nés dans les pays des humains et sorciers. -Nous devons éliminé le plus grand nombre possible d 'Ions sinon Ansem va encore enragé. Alors une 3 éme voix s'incrusta dans la conversation, une voix de femme. -Mais rassure toi il ne risque pas de jeté un de ses généraux au gardénia de suite, d'ailleur je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait! ta maladresse de la chasse aux lapins aurait du le faire changer d'avis depuis longtemps. Alors l'homme a l'accent russe se mit a taper du pied, visiblement il était assez fort car, il y eu un grand choc. -Mélez vous de vos affaires invoqueurs Klahalesca, ce n'est pas parceque sa majestée a fait le luxe de vous prendre dans ses rangs que vous devez vous permettre de mettre votre nez dans les affaires d'autruis !. -Tu sembles oublier.... l'interrompa t-elle Tu sembles oublier que c'est grace a moi que le professeur Ash a accepter ta requete, sans moi tu serais déja mort. Alors il y eu un grand silence. -Retournez aux travails bande d'abrutis ! lanca l'homme à ses soldats. -Tu ferais bien d'y aller aussi lança klahalesca le sourire aux lévres. Elle disparut mais alors une autre voix apparut elle ricanait. Aprés que l'homme ai grogné elle se mit a parler. -Quelle tristesse quelle tristesse! Maitresse Klahalesca n'est pas contente de vous générale Raven, quel dommage vraiment..vraiment, aprés tout les sacrifices, le supliques qu'elle a du lancé a cet crapule d' Ash pour vous sauver la vie, vous la nié pauvre inconscient , n'avez vous pas idée que ma maitresse vous apprécie enormément et qu'elle a été fortement décue par votre incompétence!! Olala j'éspere pour vous que vous saurez satisfaire ces prochains caprices, paceque sinon c'est MOI pauvre chiméres inoncentes qui vais devoir patir de vos erreurs et regardez le, ce pauvre cerbére...lui ce chien si innoncent subir la colére de maitresse Klahalesca , au grand dieu! oh mais que dis-je? grand dieu moi? hadés! roi des enfers?! regardez générale raven a cause de vous je perd mon latin ! -HADES! hurla alors la voix Klahalesca. Il disparut également laissant l'homme seul, ses pas trainant nous montrait qu'il s'éloignait. -Mirage, tu crois qu'il est parti?. -je vais voir. -Non ! Je le retenait par le bras pour l'empécher de remonter. -Je vais y aller. J'ouvris la porte qui crinça violement. Je regarde autour de moi, dans la poussiére,il y avait de nombreuses traces de chaussure.Mais pas l'oimbre d'une personne, le vent, soufflant, balayait avec lui de la poussiere. J'aurais espéré voir apparaitre la silhouette de Lucius de Salazard voir même de séverus. Mais il n'y avait personne... -La voix est libre... ILs sortirent tous les un aprés les autres puis Mirage sortit en derniér. -On retourne au hangar Dit-elle aux enfants.Et surtout soyez prudent Ils se mirent tous a courir, elle également vant de se retourner. -Qu'est que tu attends pour nous suivre?! dit-elle agacée. Alors je me mit a courrir également. Aprés quelques minutes de course nous arrivont a un hangard visiblement fort abimé, les trous dans les mur métallique avait été recouvert avec du scotch. Les rares fenétres était dissimulé par des rideaux poussiéreux. Mirage frappa a la porte. -Le mot de passe? fit une voix enfantine. -Eikoo inai shinmoku (gloire dans le silence) -C'est boooon !! La porte, du moin la plaque qui servait de porte s'ouvrit -Siva je t'ai déja dit d'étre plus discrete. -Pardon Mirage... Un troupeau d'enfant jouant avec des vieux jouets, impossible d'en casé un de plus. -Bon sang..y en a autant que ça? -Et oui, et il ne sont pas tous la rassure toi , j'essaye d'en garder le plus possible mais il ne faut surtout pas nous faire repérer. -Comment ca TU?? t'es toute seule pour t'occupée de cet horde de gosses???! -Biensure que non,il y a Pessimiste -C'est qui? -Mademoiselle Mirage -Une jeune fille apparus au dessus des escaliers. -Vous étes rentrée, je suis ravie ! je suis désolée je n'ai pas su faire toute la lessive, par contre j'a fait le repas avec se que j'ai ramené de la ville, je n'ai pas su prendre grand chose, je suis un peu suspecte. Effectivement la jeune fille ressemblait plus a un automate. Puis elle me fxa avec ses yeux rouges. -C'est votre petit ami?J'EN ETAIT SUR QUE VOUS EN AVIEZ UN ! -Vous faite ereur ! fit-je . -Sirius va nous aider pour sauvé les Ions. -C'est vrais monsieur Sirius? Alors tous me regardérent d'un regard triste. -Oui... Alors 1e petit garçon me tira le pull -Venez monsieur Siiirius, je vais vous montrer mes inventions. Alors une autre main me tira a l'opposé de l'autre. -NA ! il viendra d'abord voir mes dessins ! fit une petite fille Alors un autre enfant intervena. -Et pis d'abord! sa l'interesse pas vos truc, j'uis sur que se qui l'interesse , c'est mes petit bonhommes que je fait avec des fils recyclé! -Na ça l'interessera pas, c'est trop vulgaire! c'est plus mieux mes dessins! -NA mes bricolages d'abord!!! dit alors le petit garçon en tirant la langue -MADEMOISELLE MIRAAAGEE y a raphael qui m'a tiré la langue !!!! Je soupire. -Tu t'y fera ne t'en fait pas ! dit elle en riant Raphael tant qu'a toi tu sera privé de desserts se soir. -Mais je !! -NA NA NA NA NEREUH ! Cet endroit avait l'air si heureux... -Euh, Mirage, est-ce que je peu me rendre utile? -Tu pourrais t'occupé des enfants pendant l'aprés midi? -Toute? -Oui toute, je doit aller voir a l extérieur histoire de retrouvé de nouveau Ions. -Bon d'accord.... -Bon les enfants je dois m'abscenter, je vous laisse avec monsieur Sirius. A peine la porte fut reclapé que tout les regards s'abbatérent sur moi, en effet,tous me fixait avec un sourires joyeux aux lévres.Fallait que je leur trouve un jeu, olala Sirius dans quels galére tu t'en encore mit? Il ont l'air tous aussi démon les uns que les autres, bon aller un jeu, euh, oui déja de ma liste j'exclus tout ceux que je faisait à Azakaban. -Monsieur Sirius!! j'ai une idée!! si vous nous racontiez une histoire !! -Oui c'est vrais sa monsieur Sirius, une histoire , une histoire ! Une histoire? mais qu'est ce que je pourrais bien leur raconté, puis, en plongeant mes yeux dans leurs regards heureux et enthousiaste je m'assis dans une fauteil. -C'est l'histoire d'un type, d'un type, qui voulait devenir sorcier, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.... Ils se mirent tous a écouter avec attention. -Ce type, avait recu une lettre d'une grande école de sorcellerie afin d'y faire ses études , cette école s'appelait Poudlard.Alors il arriva a l'école quand il avait 11 ans , et puis ensuite, il fut mis dans une maison, gryffondor afin d'y connaitre ses amis, il en recontra 3, mais il recontra aussi un ennemis, cette ennemis etait un garçon solitaire qui lui avait été envoyé dans une maison trés mal vue. Et pendant 7 ans, moi et mes amis nous lui avons pourris la vie. -Bien fait pour lui ! dit alors en enfant. -Chuuut interromp pas monsieur Sirius!! Alors je reprit -Mais il ne réalisait pas qu'entre lui et cet homme, c'était lui le plus faible parcequ'il l'embetait sachant qu'il était plus fort... Ensuite l'école se termina et ce type fut envoyé en prison pour un crime qui n'a pas commis...puis grace a je ne sais quel miracleil s'enfuit et retourne a Poudlard... Et l'histoire continua Bien plus tard.... La porte grinça a nouveau, c'était Mirage qui rentrait. -Bon sang ils dorment ? -Oui murmurais-je -Comment as tu fais? -Je ne le sais ps moi même peu étre que mes histoires sont soporifiques Elle rigola . -Dit moi pourquoi tu es ici? -Parceque je suis une volienne qui n'a qu'une aile... -Et c'est tout? -La wing cross veux des étre parfait -Mais qu'ils aillent au diable ! -C'est bien la premiére fois que quequ'un me le demande... ... -Tu sais..jamais je n'ai eu le droit a se que j'offre aux enfants. -Et tes parents -Ce sont eux qui m'ont mis ici... -Quels bande de... -Ne t'inquiéte pas je ne leurs en veux pas...je les comprends, qui voudrait d'une voliénne qui n'a qu'une aile? -Ne dit pas ça ! t'es comme les autres !! Sans le savoir ma voix était devenue agressive. Mirage sourit -Ca me touche... -Dit moi et Pessimiste quesqu'elle fait ici? -Pessimiste est une de mes créations, avec l'afflux d'enfants qui est arrivé ces derniers moi, j'avait besoin d'une assistante. -Tu t'y connait dans les robots? -Je me débrouille -Pardon !! intervena une voix, mademoiselle Mirage vous devriez vous coucher, pareil pour vous monsieur sirius. Pessimiste venait d'entrer dans le salon. Tu as raison .... Quelque temps plus tard.... -Ouaaah (baillement) -Bonjours monsieur Sirius! -Bonjours tout le monde, bonjours Pessimiste. -Bonjours monsieur sirius Nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire de Mirage Pessimiste m'avait raconté que jamais Mirage n'avait eu d'anniversaire... -Mademoiselle Mirage est partie a la recherche d'ions pour toute la journée ! -Tant mieux ! -Pourquoi donc ! -Pessismiste, aller vous dans la ville aujourd hui? -Comme tout les jours! -Alors j'aimerais que vous me raportiez un petit quelque chose. -Qu'est donc? Je lui souffla a l'oreille tout en lui glissant une liste et un peu d'argent volien. -Mais qu'est que? -Aller aller file le temps nous est compté !! Elle partit ! -Bien les enfants voici a quoi nous allons occupénotre journée !! nous allons préparer une surprise pour mademoiselle Mirage! -Ah bon quoi?! -On va lui préparer une petite fét,un groupe s'occupera de décorer le salon et un autre fera la cuisine avec moi! -Ouii moi je veuuuux -Pour la décoration commencez déja , nous nous attendront que Pessimiste revienne. -Monsieur Sirius on peu préparer un spectacle??! -Excellente idée ! Visiblement les enfants avaient l'air enthousiaste al'idée de préparer cette féte, trés vite Pessimiste revins chargé de paquets, les enfant les plus agés arrivérent pour lui préter main forte. -Bien les enfant nous allons commencer le gateau au chocolat! -Monsieur Sirius c'est quoi du chocolat? -Idiote,c'est des friandises de la ville, intervint l'un d'entre eux. -Hum, vu que l'ont est nombreux on devra en faire plusieur, Pessimiste, vous irez aider les enfants qui décors le salon. -Pas de probléme monsieur Sirius!!! dit elle toute joyeuse. Des heures et des heures plus tard... -Ouf m'exclamais-je -On a réussis monsieur Sirius tout est prés. Nous venions de cloturer notre 4 éme gateaux espérant qu'il y en ai assez, nous entions plein de chocolat et de farine mais il fallait avouer que je ne m'était jamais autant amusé, quels joie, c'est enfant avec qui le monde est si cruel , sont tellement joyeux ...Raphael avait marqué sur les gateaux "yukai tanjoobi Mirage" ( joyeux anniversaire Mirage)  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un? Mirage venait d'entrer dans le salon sombre. Evidament personne ne lui répond. Et la elle ouvrit la lampe et... -SURPRISEEEE Tout le monde sautilla en criant " joyeux anniversaire Mirage" Mirage resta sidérée avant de s'agenouillée les larme au yeux -C'est encore une idée de toi hein? me dit-elle Je lui souris -Jamais, jamais je n'ai eu le droit a tant...d'attention . -Aller reléve toi et profite de la soirée. La soirée se passa magnifiquement, Mirage riait de bon coeur quand les enfants lui présentérent leur spectacle, moi aussi d'aileur j'ai ris, jamais je n'ai jamais autant rigoler de ma vie. Puis plus tard dans la soirée,alors que tout les enfants étaient parti dormir, j'alla la trouvée, elle étit assise seule dans un canapé le sourire aux lévres. -C'était vraiment magnifique sirius, merci... -Ne me remercie pas c'est la moindre des choses, et puis, ce n'est pas fini. Je m'assis a coté d'elle et lui tendit le cadeaux. -Il n'existe pas d'anniversaire sans cadeau. Elle le pris et le débala pour decouvrir un pendentif en forme de croix. -Désolé j'ai dit a pessimiste de me rapporter se qu'il y avait en matiére de pendentif. -Il est magnifique... -Comme toi ! Lui dis-je en souriant. -Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi... Je lui souris. -Bien, je doit aller me coucher c'est moi qui vais faire la ronde a ta place Mirage. Elle hocha la tête -Bonne nuit Sirius... Ce matin je suis parti de bonne heur, je n'ai pas su revoir Mirage et les autres. Puis soudain un bruit sourd retentit au loin et je me mit a courir, il provenait du hangar. J'ai courru le plus vite que j'ai pu et je me suis éffondré a genoux. Le hangar avait explosé... -Mon..sieur..Sirius..pa..pardon dit une voix trouble -Pessimiste!! Elle était en piéce détachée et il fallait voir la réaliter en face, elle allait disparaitre -Pardon, il était au courant oh pardon, mirage, le pendentif, trafiqué, il a été ... tziu.... Le pendentif queje lui avait offert?..une bombe... Non... tout ces enfants...ses rires....ses joies... Mes larmes se mirent a coulés... J'était responsable de leur mort. Responsable de se bain de sang Responsable de la mort de ses petits enfants avec qui la vie avait été cruel Responsable dela mort de celle..que j'aimait Soudain j'entendit l'homme a l'accent russe m'interpelé. 2 des ses soldats me relevérent et m'amenérent a lui. -Qui es tu? Je ne répond pas. -Analysez le ! -A vos ordres, général Raven! L'homme qui devait m'analysé lacha l'appareil et s'exclama! -Par ténébras! c'est un Vyrage!  
  
A suivre.... Act 2 chapitre 2: Versus Inferno.. 


	9. chapitre 2 act 2 versus inferno

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner ~The hidden face of the Winglies World~ (en français "L'Invoqueur~ La face cachée du monde Volien~" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation....  
  
Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...l'histoire, est de moi biensure ^^ ainsi que les nombreux voliens vyrages et autres sorte de choses apparaissnt dans cette histoire.  
Act 2 Chapitre 2: Versus Inferno  
  
-SALAAAAAZARRRD? LUCIUUUUS? Hurlai-je.Où étes vous? Une main sorti soudainement des décombres et me saissi le pantalon, je me retourne m'abaisse et la saissi pour pouvoir sortir Salazard. -Keuf!! keuf !! Bon sang! Quelle chute! wouh!, mais au faite, où est lucius? -FAITE MOI DESCENDREEEEEUH!! Lucius était suspendus attaché a la pointe d'une lance que brandisait une énorme statue. -Ouah t'es vachement haut petit! je pense qu'on va attendre que la lance lache pour venir te chercher. -QUOI!!! SALAZARD C'EST PAS MARRANT!!! -Il rigole ? t'es sur? aller on viens te chercher. Nous montions les immenses escaliers suspendus -qui nous faisait peut confiance de leurs était de rouille- s'accrochant au rebord,chaque pas que nous faisions grinçait comme si l'escalier avait difficile de supporter notre poid. Arrivé en haut nous examinons la situation. -Euh ont fait comment pour le descendre? -Réfléchissont... -REFLECHISSEZ PAS LONGTEMPS!!!Eh mais j'y pense, éhéh vous vous étes tombé en vous faisant mal et pas moi ! AH j'uis vraiment trop chanceux. Moi et Salazard nous nous regardions un sourire amusé aux lévres puis tendant ma mains ... -Astral way ! M'exclamais-je. La lance se coupa en 2 et lucius tomba dans le hall. -Tu disais? -AAAAAAAAAIEUH !!! Aprés s'étre arrangé avec Lucius la question de "où avons nous attéris?" nous vint enfin a l'esprit.L'endroit ressemblait a.. -Une église...et pas n'importe laquel ! Il s'agit de l'église du Versus Inferno! -Et , c'est quoi le versus Inferno salazard? -C'est un quartier pourrit de Zénébatos, mais d'aprés mes dires ce n'est pas le plus catastrophique.Visiblement nous somme tombés dans le secteur G de zénébatos. -C'est a dire? -Nous somme juste au dessus du palais Impérial D'Ansem. -Quoi??? attend tu veux dire qu'on est.... -Laisse moi t'expliquer comment fonctionne Zénébatos. Cette ville était divisé en 2 partie, zénébatos 1 et 2 dansla version que tu vois la c'est a dire superposées l'une sur l'autre, aujourd'hui les 2 villes sont devenus Zénébatos,tout cour,mais tout le monde sais que le Zénébatos de dessous et la ville caché aux regardsd'autruis, elle est pauvre et en ruine, ici nous somme sous terre ,les gens qui habitent ici n'ont jamais vu la lumiére du jour... -Et pour l'air. -Il sont alimenté en air en quantité suffisante mais il est pollué... -C'est monstrueux ! intervena Lucius. -Avec le surpeuplage de Zénébatos, les gens ne trouvent logements qu'ici maintenant. Nous sortions de l'église quand soudain. -Fiche moi le camp saleté de wing Cross !! tu fait moin ton malin quand t'es tout seul hein?? jamais tu entend ? jamais je ne permettrait a des petits merdeux comme toi de mettre les pieds dans mon bar!! L'homme en uniforme blanc se mit a courrir! -Pour qui ils se prennent ceux la? c'est pas parcequ'ils ont le monople de la ville du dessus qui doivent faire leur loi ici !. L'homme avait des cheveux court aubrun , borgne il portait des vétements démodée depuis des lustres. -Et vous, vous étes qui?! pas des gens de la wing cross j'espére! -Soyez en rassuré. Soupira Salazard. -Veillez m'excuser pour la scéne mais il commence a me taper sur le systéme. -Que ce passe t-il? demandais-je intrigué. -Eh bien entrez! je vais vous expliquer ! Nous entrons dans le bar et assis au chaisse des gens habillier comme il pouvait jouant aux cartes. -Eh Ladixs tu l'a bien envoyé se faire voir ce p'tit imbécile de nettoyeur ! -Merci Fatima ! Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire par ses gens. La vielle femme souria satisfaite. -Venez vous assoire ! nous dit-il en nous proposant une chaise. -Merci pour l'acceuil. -Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je rencontre des gens de l'extérieur.Dites moi? le soleil, il est jaune comment? -Il est jaune éblouissant ! révéla Lucius d'un ton intelligent-pour une fois- -Cette question doit vous paraitre stupide ! -Biensure que non ! c'est un plaisir de pouvoir répondre a vos question -Lucius.... murmura Salazard d'un ton agacé.Nous aussi nous avons des questions a posés a monsieur. Lucius se contenta d'un sourrire crispé. -Bien ,Salazard s'appuiya contre le comptoire, que ce passe t-il ici ? -Je vais tout vous raconter! mais a une condition ! -Laquel? -Prometez moi d'aller tout redire à la ville du dessus Salazard hocha la tête Il débalat alors un plan ou il était écrit "Zénébatos 2 " en grand au dessus. -Voici le plan de la ville du dessous, il a été fait y a longtemps mais est toujours d'actualité. Comme vous le savez Zénébatos 1 et 2 sont chacun divisé en 6 secteurs , bien que beucoup nie l'existance des 6 secteurs du dessous son nommé de G à M ici vous étes dans le secteur H nommé aussi le Versus Inferno.'est une monde ici, même au Gardénia il nomme des secteurs avec des lettres. Ce mot..Je l'avait déja entendus..le Gardenia -Le Gardenia? qu'est-ce? -C'est une ville fantome construite non loin de Zénébatos, habituellement ceux qui y sont envoyé y finissent leurs jours dans des circonstances que seul leurs esprits connaitra. ... -Et bien...c'est charmant tout cela !! et les autorité elle laisse faire ça?? s'étonna Lucius -Ce sont les autorités elles même qui ont construit Gardénia. ... -QUOI MAIS C'EST C'EST SCANDALEUX!!! s'emporta Lucius. -Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec vous mais nous, qu'est qu'on peu faire? hord mis foutre un coup de pied au derriére de ses satanés Nettoyeurs! -Nettoyeurs? -Les nettoyeurs sont les officiers de la wing cross qui rode le plus ici ! comme leur nom l'indique ils "nettoient" -Hum? -Vu la surpopulation de Zénébatos-et surtout des secteurs de la ville du dessous- y doivent faire de la place -MAIS C'EST DEGOUTANT!!! -Lucius... -Salazard tu vas qund même pas croire que je vais resté la a rien faire..c'est...c'est révoltant. -Tu oublie Sirius! Lucius se rassit sans un mot. -Normalement il ne doit pas étre loin puisqu'il a pris le même passage que nous. -De plus nous devons nous rendre a palais impérial.dis-je -Sirius d'abord, quel sont les secteurs qui sont de part et d'autre de celui ci? -Eh bien , il y a le refuge et le Berceau, j'ai entendu une détonation tout l'heure, elle venait du refuge, surement c'est stanés nettoyeurs qui ont fait joujou, mais bon aller toujours vérifier les 2 quartiers -Duquel somme-nous les plus proche? -Eh bien on est a une distance égale des 2. Les portes du bar claquérent a nouveau. 3 personnes apparurent la premiére était petite avait de cheveux noir mi court des lunette de soleil et etait vétus d'un manteau blanc et d'un chapeau, la 2 éme au contraire étit plutot grande et portait une poupée sur le dos et l troisiéme de taille moyenne était vétue d'un costume et portait des lunette aux verres orangés.tout 3 s'assirent au bar et commandérent 3 biérreaubeurres. L'expression du patron était passé de la tranquilité a la terreur, on pouvait voir qu'en servant les biérreaubeurres ses mains tremblotaient. Tant qu'a nous 3 nous les fixont discretement. La femme aux lunettes orangé pris alors la parole. -A votre santé mes amis! Tous levérent leurs verres L'homme au chapeau reprit -...et a la santé de sa majesté le grand Asem! Tous hochérent la tête en signe d'affirmation et relevérent leurs verres. -Asem a été ravis d'apprendre le succés de l'opértion qui c'est passé dans le refuge, il sautillait comme une puce! -Quel joie de voire notre empereur en si bonne forme, n'est-ce pas Artémis? La jeune femme se mis a rire. -Pour une fois le général Raven pourra étre fiére de lui. L'homme massif tapa sur le comptoir effrayant ses collégues. -Vous oubliez que c'est un peu grace a lui que nous somme ici a servirent sa majesté.... Ils se turent . La jeune femme repris -Ziggy on devrait peu étre aller au refuge voir si tout se passe bien. -Je fais confiance nos officiers, de toute facon nous devons aller au Berceau en tant qu'éclaireur, Aluure nous le la demandé, afin qu'il puisse savoir si y doit y envoyer ses hommes. -Il parait qu'il y a beaucoups de probléme la bas. -Comme partout dans cette ville poubelle! pilliage, agression, rebéllion, vendalisme....enfin bref, tout ce que les hommes de Aluure sont formé faire. -Et pour ce qui est du refuge? -Je n'ai aucune nouvelle..mais ne t'inquiete pas ! tout sera affiché a la Wing cross. -C'est vrais... La jeune femme se leva. -Bien allons au berçeau avant que sa majestée ne s'impatiente Les 2 autres se levérent également, l'homme massif lança quelques piéces sur le comptoirs et referma la porte derriére lui. -Qui était-ce demandais-je au patron. -Ce...ce sont les Jumping Jacks -Le jumping quoi? balbita Lucius -Des cyborgs de la wing cross, disont qu'ils surveillent le bon foctionnement de cette ville, vous avez entendu, il y a du bazar au refuge je pense que vous devriez y aller si vous chercher quelqu'un -On y va ! Alors le patron cassa l'ambiance triomphante de Lucius -Tenez, le plan.... -euh euh.. merci repris lucius tout géné. Sur ce nous entamions notre quéte a la recherche de sirius. -Bien, dit Salazar arrachant le plan des mains de lucius. nous somme ici, le refuge doit étre par la je pense... -T'es sur? -Biensure que oui !! -Cette ville est vraiment.....euh....trés défavorisée nous allons dire. -On ne la jamais reconstruite depuis sa destruction il y a trés longtemps on l'a laissé tel quel et on y a mis des gens livré a eux même. -Pfff vous comprendrai jamais vous les voliens. Nous progressions dans les rues poussiéreuses du versus inferno quand soudain le sol s'écroula sous nos pieds, nous chutont dans une enorme cave lugubre.... ... Il m'a fallut du temps pour me reveillé, c'est le coup de pied de Salazar qui m'a fait réalisé ou j'était, dans une cave, bien lugubre. -Ou sommes nous!!! s'emporta Lucius. -Calme on doit étre dans un passage secret, ou dans les égouts. -En tout cas sa expliquerai l'odeur, dis je en me bouchant le nez -Faut trouvé la sortie de cette endroit -Encore faut-il qu'il y en ai une -CHHHUT -Salazard me posa la main sur la bouche pour m'empecher de parler, soudain des pas retentirent. Ensuite se furent des voix -Géneral Liniel, c'est le dernier quartier. -Trés bien Des bruit de talons martelérent le sol quand elle stoppa net. -QUE TOUT LE MONDE SORTENT C'EST LEUR DU FELICITE ! hurla t'elle Du félicité? c'est quoi encore ça? ALors toute les portes s'ouvrient en un grincement et tout les gens accoururent dans la rue. -J'avais du mal a distinguer,maisvisiblement il etait chargé. Le général se remit a marcher martelant le sol de ses talons haut . -Bien...deverser -Un bruit sourd de piécesse fit entendre apparament, ils déboursaient de l'argent d'un un recipient métalique. Soudain le bruit lointain d'une voix chétive se fit entendre, une voix de vielle femme. -Je..je..suis désolée...les recettes...ont..été maigres et je n'ai eu a peine assez que pour me nourrire, je je peu payer plus tard... -QUOI?? comment ose tu me dire que tu a préferer te nourrire plutot que de payer le félicité!!? -Je je suis vraiment... PAF! On entendu un corps s'écrouler a terre. -VOILA SE QUI ARRIVE A CEUX QUI NE PAYENT PAS!! ALLER DEPECHONS JE N'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE. -Grand mére...grande mére... saglotaient des enfant en pleure. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la Wing Cross faisait régner la terreur. Ce fut enfin fini... -Bien retournez chez vous! Les portes se refermérent a nouveaux. Le silence était revenus nous n'entendions juste que des enfants pleurant. C'est aprés que nous avons essayer de remonté par ou nous étions tombé, de nouveau a la surface, la rue était deserte, 2 enfant étaient agenouillé au chevet du corp de la vielle femme dont le sang coulait sur la poussiére. Ils nous regardérent les larmes aux yeux nous approchons -Notre grand mére, elle est.... -OUiiiin! -Vous n'avez pas de parents? demanda Salazar. -Ils ont été tué eux aussi, et grand pére aussi et maintenant c'est grand mére!! -On peu quand même pas les laissés la??! s'exclama Lucius, les pauvres vont mourrir de faim! Salazar resta silencieux -IL n'a pas tord salazard intervenai-je. -Bon trés bien, ont va les enmené dans un endroit sur. Aprés avoir enterré la vielle femme, nous repartions en direction du pub. Quelque temps plus tard.... -Victime du félicité hein? demanda le patron. -Oui, mais qu'est que le féclicité? demandai-je -C'est les impots qu'ont doit a cette saletée de Wing cross si ont la payent pas voila se qui arrive. Salazard regarda les 2 enfants manger a leur faim les larmes totalement sechées. -Vous pensez les garder? demanda-t-il -Ouais biensure! vais pas laisser ses gosses a la rue -Euh on devait pas aller au refuge? -Serait de vous je passerai la nuit ici, la nuit dans les rue du Versus Inferno sont plutot... -Si vous nous le proposez avec plaisir, s'emporta Lucius, bon je vais m'instalé!! -Je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de vacances... Le soir venus j'était assis sur mon lit en bois, dans un chambre individuel, la fenétre était grande ouverte et je pouvait entendre quelques détonations de pétard et des rires.Il n'y avait pas d'electricité ici juste 2 bougies, une sur le bureau une autre sur la table de nuit possiéreuse.Les drap étaient plutot piteux, comme le reste de la chambre d'ailleurs. Je pense que Lucius et Salazard doivent dormir depuis longtemps...Demain nous parton pour le refuge j'espere que Sirius y sera.... Il nous pose toujours des problémes, on seraient déja au palais impérial si il...enfin c'est aussi le portail ... Je ne sais franchement pas quoi penser...ce monde me dépasse ... Je m'allonge sur mon lit et souffle la derniére bougie avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Severus? reveille toi ouvre les yeux -Hein? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent douement sur un décor luxueux, j'était coucher sur un tapis rouge. je levait doucement la tête pour distinguer un homme au cheveux mis cour noir/mauve et au yeux particuliérement vert me regarder. -Bonjours Séverus..ou devrais-je dire, bonjours cher Invoqueur. -Qui etes vous?! -Moi? Ansem destati. -C'est impossible comment suis -je ici ? je je suis -Tu es quelque part dans le monde des voliens oui...même autrepart je saurai te parler, c'est le lien des invoqueur me dit il en souriant. -SI je t'ai convoquer c'est pour te proposer un marché. -Hord de question!! -Sois gentil ....tu sais, tu posséde les pouvoir de Yunalesca, et je n'ai pas trés envie de les détruire, loin de la, je voudrait faire un pact. -Qu'est qui te lie a Yunalesca?! -Salazar a du te l'expliquer... -T'es qu'une ordure tu peu pas fouiner dans tes affaires au lieu d'aller voir dans celle des autres? -Yunalesca ne le méritait pas... -Pff c'est plutot toi qu'elle ne méritait pas crapule! Il s'avança vers moi doucement puis s'arréta en face de moi. -Et tant qu'a toi, tu sais je sais tout ton passé, je sais tout ce que tu ressent...je peu même te dire que tu est une personne horriblement torturé par l'image que tu veux donné de toi . Mon poing partit tout seul. -Ca ...se ne sont pas tes oignons.  
  
Severus? severus? Mon corps disparut avec une derniére image d'ansem souriant Salazar était penché sur moi. -Ou somme nous? -On est au refuge, le patrondu bar a accepté de nous y enmer en camion,pour qu'on ne perde plus de temps. -Oh....  
  
Alors qu'Ansem lui, se reveilla avec un perle de sang lui coulant au coin de sa lévre. -Il est plus tétu que prévus, voldi. -Il compte venir au palais. -J'en ai bien l'impression en effet, bien attendons le de pieds ferme....  
  
Chapitre 2 fin a suivre chapitre 3 la key cross infernal 


	10. the summoner act 2 chap 3: La key cross ...

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner ~The hidden face of the Winglies World~ (en français "L'Invoqueur~ La face cachée du monde Volien~" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation....  
  
Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...l'histoire, est de moi biensure ^^ ainsi que les nombreux voliens vyrages et autres sorte de choses apparaissnt dans cette histoire.  
  
Act 2 Chapitre 3: La Key Cross Infernal  
  
-Par ténébras! c'est un Vyrage! Vyrage? quel est ce mot? moi je n'en comprenais pas la signification par contre le général se retourna et se diriga vers moi a toute hate. -Montrez moi ça dit il en bousculant les officiers en face de moi. J'étais a genoux il leva mon visage et fixa mes yeux. -Par ténébra vous avez raison ! officier prenez le et amener la au... -Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Intervna une voix derriére lui. Il fit volte face et je pu distinguer un homme habillé comme lui mis a part qu'il etait plus fin, il avait les cheveux brun, des yeux bleu et est de taille moyenne. -Tu sais Raven de notre temps il est facile de changer la couleur de ses yeux. -De quoi tu te méle Endorphia, cette ndroit n'est pas ton quartier tu ferais bien d'allervoir ailleur si j'y suis ! -Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ici, un esprit m'a appelé pour que je vienne voir la triste scéne qui se présente ici. -Quoi que tu dise,cet homme va finir au gardénia c'est un vyrage, vérifie par toi même!! Il s'avança vers moi et me fixa puis me fit un clin d'oiel. -Tout compte fait, je vais l'amener au laboratoire. -Laisse moi m'en occupé. L'homme aux cheveux brun repoussa le general massif. -Tu as d'autre chose a faire non? Le général ne répondit mots. -Bien...aller avance me dit-il en me faisant le signe d'avancé devant lui. Nous marchions en silence, je n'avait pas réellement la force de prononcé un mot,et si il m'enmenait réellement au gardénia, ça serait sans doute une libération pour moi... Il me fit monté dans une passerelle métalique ferma la barriére et appuya sur le bouton afin de la faire remonter. -Où llons nous? me décidai-je a dire -Nous remontons a Zénébatos me dit-il au dessus je te lacherai dans la nature. -Pourquoi? tu ne préferes pas m'amener au gardenia? Il resta un instant silencieux -Répond! -Car je suis contre ça! contre le fait que des gens non voliens n'ai pas le droit de vivre en ces lieux! -Qui es-tu? Il me fixa longuement avant de tourné la téte regardant les lampes du couloir ou progressait la passerelle défilés au fur et a mesure que nous progressions. -Je suis un des 7 généraux de la wing cross, Endorphia La'vistier, enfin un des 6 qui reste. Repoussant mon dégout pour moi même et ma culpabilité, j'entreprit une converstion plus curieuse. -Des qui reste dites-vous? -Oui, il y a quelque temps que le 7 eme a préferer partir, beaucoup on vu dans son départ un grand soulgement, d'autre de l'angoisse.Moi ça ne m'a rien fait, j'ai juste été en accord avec la raison pour laquelle il a délissé son role , pourtant si important a la wing cross. -C'était quoi sa raison? -EH bien le fait que les méthodes d'Ansem empiraient toujours au file des années.Puis je pense qu'il y a eu une affaires étrange dont personnes n'osent parler qui c'est produit en sa présence, depuis il est parti, laissant son titre de générale, cependant, personne ne le remplcera, nous seront toujours 7. Puis mes pensées négatives me reviénent a l'esprit. -Pourquoi l'a t-il tué? pourquoi a t-il tué tout ses enfants, dis-je en sanglotant tapant sur le rebord de la passerelle. -Car ce son des Ions, et pour Ansem, c'est a éliminé. -Des Ions? -Des enfants nés d'une union entre une vyrage et un voliens, Ansem méprisse les vyrage et est prés a tout pour les rayés de la surface de ce monde....tu peux t'estimé heureux je t'ai sauvé la vie. -J'aurais préférer mourrir... -Ne te lamente pas... Je reste silencieux tremblant de rage. -Trois hommes sont a ta recherche, l'un d'entre eux semble posséder des pouvoir astrux hord normes, il doit s'agir d'un invoqueur, un autre semble revenir d'outre tombes et l'utre semble étre un humain. -Co?...Comment savez vous?... -Tout ça m'est dit par les esprits, si je les voit, je leur dirai que tu est a l extérieur. Je le fixe xomme si mes yeux allait sortir des orbites jusqu'a se qu'un bruit sourd me sorte de mes pensées, nous étions arrivé la porte métallique se déroula comme une langue pour aboutir a un couloir sombre. Il me poussa hord de la passerelle -Tu continue tout droit et tupousse sur le bouton vert, tu seras dehors, fit attention de ne pas te fire prendre. -Trés bien... -Au faite... -Oui? -Si je vois tes amis, je leurs dit que tu les attend....? -....Au palais impérial. -Trés bien -Merci Endorphia .Il me salua alors que la passerelle redescendait dans la ville souterraine...  
  
-----------------------------------------Pendant ce temps au refuge------- -------------------------------  
  
-SIRIUS???! T'ES...mouarf!! -Tu veux un haut parleur tant que t'y est?! -Tu es sur qu'ont va le trouver ici Salazard? -Biensure, impossible qu'il soit au berceau! -Qu'est qui te rend si sur de toi? -Tu veras séverus... Nous progression dans le taudis desert jusqu'au se que nous arrivions a un endroit mis en ruine depuis peu au vu de la fumée qui se dégagait encore des décombres. -IL c'est passé quelque chose ici? -Tu crois que Sirius y est pour quelque chose? -Je sais pas..En tout cas il y a du y avoir beaucoup de mort...enormement.... -Ah vous voila ! fit une voix au loin. Nous nous retournions pour distingué une silhouette avancé vers nous au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait je pu distingué un homme de taille moyenne avancant les mains dans les poches nous sourint ( Note de l'auteur, c'est endorphia pour ceux qui avait pas compris) -Qui..? -Votre amis est venus ici... -A bah voila on a confirmation , qu'est qu'il a encore fait? -Salazar ne t'emporte pas je t'en prie... -Il a été pris dans se petit raid mis rssuré vous il s'en est sorti sans difficulter, a l'heure qu'il est il est a l extérieur et vous attend, il tente nulle doute de trouvé une ruse pour se rendre au palais impérial. -Le palais impérial??? -Oh le fou !! s'exclama Lucius. -De toute facon je pense que c'était notre destination principale. Fit Salazard -Dans ce cas, allez-s-y! mais je ne peu hélas vous aider je risque de ne plus attirer la confiance des autres généraux. -généraux ?! Salazard avait une certaine antipathie sur son visage quant il entendis prononcer ce mot -Oui généraux, trés cher Serpentard, je suis un des 7 généreaux de la Wing Cross, Endorphia La'vistier -Alors si tu es de la Wing Cross, pourquoi nous aides-tu? -Disont que je suis un peu contre Ansem, vous feriez bien de filer il ne va pas tarder a revenir. -Il? lui demandais-je inquiet -Le responsable du refuge,Raven Acinorev, il ne reviendra surement pas seul...Le conaissant, et vu comment je l'ai envoyé promener tout a l'heure.Aller, filez vite par la! Il nous indigua une passerelle métallique que nous ne tardions plus a emprunter, lui alla s'assoire sur une plaque en beton qui ressortait de la poussiére et des cailloux.J'actiona le bouton pour me rendre a la ville du dessus.  
  
--------------------- (changement de style d'ecriture, je jogle entre le narrteur personnage et le narrateur auteur, ici c'est narrateur auteur)  
  
Endorphia était assis sur le rebord de la plaque s'amusant a lancer des cailloux sur une plaque rouillée en face de lui,il aurait pu s'enfuire a toute jambes avant l'arrivé de Raven, mais il était interdit de laisser un quartier de la ville du dessous sans surveillance. Le silence presque infernal fut vite troublé par des pas fort rapides et par une respiration haletante. Serais-ce Raven qui revenait? Non, la silhouette se profilant au loin etait bien plus chétive, petit a petit on pu voir que c'était un homme au long cheveux noir legerement courbés touts plaqués sur le coté droit de son crane.Les chaines attachées a son pantalons se firent de plus en plus entendre se percutant au rhytme de ses pas rapide.Il arriva prés d'endorphia et lança avec force un paquet de paperasse a terre produisant un important nuage de poussiére. -Qu'est que... Endorphia n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre homme le coupa. -Lis!! c'est scandaleuuuuxxxxx !! -Calme toi, et explique moi comment tu as su que j'était ici? Les yeux vert virant au mauves brillait d'une lueur rebelle. -J'ai croisé Raven a la wing cross,il etait hord de lui,j'ai bien crus qu'il ne m'épargnerait pas! Mais tout compte fait il c'est juste contenté de t'injurier de tout les noms obscénes qui existe dans le dicionnaire volien en me disant que tu te trouvais au refuge dans SON quartier. Endorphia ne pu s'empecher de sourire, Raven était trés possesif. -Et quel est la raison qui te pousse ici Lucifel? demanda t'il. Lucifel pointa son doigt sur le tas de feuille qu'il avait plqué a terre avec un regard enragé. -CA! Lis tu pigeras! Endorphia s'abaissa pour ramaser le tas de feuille fixant lucifel d'un air étonné, il avait l'habitude de le voir en colére mais la sa dépassait le record qu'il avit étblis il y a une semaine quand il avait piqué un scandale sur la nouvelle loi que voulait proposé raven et qu'ils c'étaient surnoisement disputer lors du banquet d'anniversaire de sa majestée Ansem. Endorphia se mit a lire  
  
Du: professeur Ash  
A: Sa seigneurie Ansem Destati  
Conserne:L'aboutisement du projet keycross.  
  
Votre majestée, J'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncé que la copie de la key cross que vous  
m'avez demandée sera bientot terminée. Biensure,sans le modele j'ai eu énormement de difficuleté le reproduire  
mais rassurer vous, je vous ai intégré un petit " bonus" pour me faire  
pardonné de mon retard. Ci join, je vous ai mis les plan de la key cross, j'espere de tout coeur  
qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bonne anniversaire, étant donné que je ne peu me  
rendre a la reception. Saluez lord voldemort de ma part et dite lui que j'ai terminé ses baguettes  
magiques qui permettent de lancé 2 sorts silmultanément.  
  
Je vous salue bien bas votre excellence  
  
Professeur Ash.  
  
Cette lettre datait de la veille de l'anniversaire d'Ansem Endorphia se mit a tourné les pages et a regarder avec attention chaque plan, il representait un énorme cléf, les dessins coloriés pouvaient confirmés qu'elle sera en métal noir et rouge, les couleurs des sans coeur. -Tu as vus??? Na mais tu as VU!!! c'est scandaleux, une copie de la "cléf du monde" !!! Il est fou!!! -Lucifel comment est-ce que t'as eu ça? -Je me suis déguisé en responsable et j'ai trouvé cette chose, j'avais des doutes, je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose et bien j'ai trouvé!!! -On peu dire que tes talents de maquilleur nous auront été utile. -Ah? j'entend des pas! Vite vite cache ça Endorphia! Il dissimula la lettre sous sa veste avant que les 2 ombres au loin n'apparaissent, c'étaient Raven accompagné d'un homme de taille moyenne au cheveux mi cour noir en pétars, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses paupilléres viraient au rouge vif. - Ah...tiens, les inséparables fit-il ironiquement -Boucle la Lamiel! va plutot chercher si quelqu'un n'a pas encore comploter pour ta mort! répliqua presque par reflex, Lucifel. Lamiel Lastier était également un des 7 généraux de la wing cross, tout comme lucifel,endorphia,Raven et d'autres. Il était particuliérement redouté, normal aussi, il passait le plus clair de son temps a dénicher des attentat, depuis il est devenus paranoiaque, mais ça ne le rendit pas pour autant inoffesensif, loin de la!! Tant qu'a Lucifel il était spécialiste dans le camoufflage, c'est ce qui lui a permis de trouvé cette fameuse lettre dévoilant le plan caché d'ansem. Il fixa Lucifel avec une intense antipathie, ses yeux legerment plissés montrait que le mépris régnait dans sa tête. -QUe viens tu faire ici Lamiel? ta place n'est elle pas au dessus? -Elle devrait l'etre dit-il en se tournant vers endorphia, toute fois,j'ai quitter mon poste un cour instant avec l'autorisation de sa majestée, mais rassure toi, j'ai toujours un oiel dessus. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte d'ecran. -Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Lamiel!! Ils complotent !! intervint Raven. -Tais toi mes oreilles ne supportent pas ta voix.Il ne prit meme pas la peine de se retourner pour le lui demandé -Alors que faissez vous ici? une petite promenade tranquille en amoureux? je pense que se n'est pas plausible cette excuse. -Biensure que non ! repliqua Endorphia J'ai entendu une détonnation venant d'ici alors j'ai accouru pour voir si le nettoyage avait bien été fait et la Raven m'a envoyé promener je lui ai tenus tête et il est parti, j'ai alors appelé Lucifel pour qu'il vienne me couvrir, étant donner que les lieux ne sont pas sur. -Mensonge !!! s'exclama Raven Lamiel leva sa main et fit signe a raven de se taire. -Il m'a parler d'un homme que tu aurais ramener en haut, il aurait été supposer etre un vyrage, est-ce vrais? -Je ne voit pas de quoi vous parler repliqua Endorphia. -Alors Raven mentirai. Il hocha la tete Alors il se retourna. -Bien l'affaire est close je retourne a mes bureau Raven la prochaine fois, ne boitpas trop de bierreaubeurre avant ton service. -Le rouge lui monta au visage, en rouge de rage. La silhouette de Lamiel de disipa au loin Raven lança un regard méprisant au duo avant de transplanter. Ils ne soufflérent même pas de soulagement -Il manquait plus que ça!! maintenant que Lamiel est au courant il ne va plus nous lacher! -De toute façon c'était prévus que nous ne mettions personne au courant. -Sa aurait été plus simple si ce type n'aurait pas été au courant on est dans la merde endorphia. -T'inquiete.  
  
-------------  
  
Alors que pendant ce temps séverus avait reussit a intercepter sirius, tous réunis il se dirigéren vers le palais, d'ailleur il y était déja entré....  
  
A suivre (lisez en dessous) chap 4: douce mélodie  
  
Prologue d'une nouvelle ére  
  
Quelque part au sud de l'europe ( a durmstrang ahrem )  
  
Le silence régnait dans le bureau du directeur, il était assis les pied sur son bureau lisant une demande d'dadmition d'un éléve qu'un soudain il pencha la tête en arriere dégageant son visage de ses cheveux gris argenté, ses yeux bleu ne clignére a aucun instant pendant une minute. Puis il se leva saissi son manteau de fourrure et possa la lettre sur son bureau .  
  
-Peu etre serait-il temps pour moi d'agir...  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur  
  
AYE AYE AYE Ouaiiiis j'uis trop happy enfin débloquée!!! Bon bah que dire euh, encore des nouveaux personnages toujours des novueaux  
personnages et rien que des nouveux personnages! hi hi hi Je voulais faire lamiel plus drole et lucifel plus sérieux mais finalement  
j'ai tout chamboulé c'est mieux ainsi ! Le prochain chapitre cloture l act 2, c'est a dire que a partir de latout  
va changer je pense, flippant hein?  
^^ 


	11. chapitre 4 act 2: l'intervention innaten...

Auteur: bélial Titre:The Summoner ~The hidden face of the Winglies World~ (en français "L'Invoqueur~ La face cachée du monde Volien~" ) Genre: Nous allons vous faire (detester)aimer la réincarnation.... Source: Harry potter biensure, mais j'ai tendance a balancer des autres séries dedans...l'histoire, est de moi biensure ^^ ainsi que les nombreux voliens vyrages et autres sorte de choses apparaissnt dans cette histoire.  
  
I am the Dis from darkness of your destiny I see pieces of blood flow...  
  
Act 2 Chapitre 4: L'intervention inatendue  
  
-MAIS BORDEL QU'EST QUE TU NOUS A FAIS??? Lucius semblait hord de lui, moi personnellement j'était rassuré d'avoir retrouvé sirius, meme si je ne le montrais pas. Salazard fixait sirius comme si il lui en voulait mort. -Désolé les gars, j'ai pas la force d'expliquer se qui c'est passé... Alors Lucius se taisa. -Quoi qu'est qui c'est passé? demanda til On vit des larmes coulé sur le visage de Sirius -Eh tu vas pas pleurer intervenais-je -La ferme! !tu sais meme pas se qui est arrivé et tu doit t en foutre complétement !! Je ne savait quoi répondre.Puis en me penchant sur lui -Alors explique nous, comme ça on aura une raison de te plaindre. Je me redresse . -Si tu savais dit-il -Si tu savais ce que les voliens font en dessous... -Que font-ils? -Ils tuent,il ne font que ça tuer!! Des centaines d'enfant !!! parcequ'ils ne sont pas volien !! JE HAIS LES VOLIENS!! hurle t'il entre deux sanglots -..Nous allons arrivé au palais... fit Salazard -je les hais... Je pense que ce n'était pas moment de lui rappeler que j'était un volien. -Qu'allons nous faire au palais? -Trouver Ansem et lui dire notre facon de penser -Laisser le..moi interva sirius -Toi seul contre lui? inutile d'essayer c'est un invoqueur! -Je m'en moque complétement, je pourrais mourrir avec lui que ça ne me ferais rien. -Ecoute , sirius soupirais-je, ok, il c'est passé quelque chose en bas mais on peu pas deviner de quoi il s'agit non plus!! Alors ou bien tu nous explique et on pourra t'aider, ou bien tu nous laisse en plan et tu pars. Je n'aurais jamais du lui proposer ça, il resta silencieux un instant,serrant le dent et pris ses jambes a son cou. -MAIS..MAIS SIRIUS REVIENS!!C'EST MALIN T'AURAIS TET DU TROUVER AUTRE CHOSE COMME PROPOSITION !! s'enerva lucius. -Je pensais qu'il nous aurai expliqué... -Ouais moi aussi... -Vite!! au palais !!  
  
----------- Bande d'imbéciles Ils sont tous bétes, aucun ne peu comprendre ce que je ressent Aucun.. C'est moi qui irai tuer Ansem Je sais que Rogue ne fait que ça que pour s'attirer la "reconnaissance" il n'en aura rien . -Mais voila donc quelqu'un trés tourmenté,sirius, je présume? Je me retourne pour voir Klahalesca. -Allons allons, sechez donc vos larmes, me dit t-elle passant un doigt sur ma joue afin de recueillir une larme. -Je sais ce que vous ressentez sirius, cette paine, cette iimpression de ne plus avoir de coeur, de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre.. Je l'écoutais sans prononcer mots. -Vous savez, je peu vous aider a ramener votre amie a la vie,aprés tout, ne suis-je pas l'invoqueurde la mort? -A ouais et comment ? -En fabricant un breuvage nécromancien je pourrais....la ramener a la vie.Hadés peu bien se procurer ç en enfer. -Une ombre apparut au sol avant de jallir. -Biensure maitresse! ça serai pour moi un immense honneur. Bien une autre voix raisonna derriére klahalesca. -Laisse tomber cette victime, klahalesca, cet homme n'est pas influançable. L'homme qui parlait était cagoulé tout de noir vétu.Klahalesca semblait le connaitre visiblement, elle resta figée le fixant avec étonnement. IL s'avança doucement, les seules chose que l'on pouvaient distinguer de son visage était son sourire en coin, en son bouc se terminant par une petite boucle de poil ( NDA: la je crois que j'ai vendu la méche consernant l'identitée de cet homme ahrem ^^ v) -C'est étrange j'ai beau réfléchir, mais je ne voit aucune raison qui te pousse a aider ton ennemis klahalesca. Elle resta silencieuse. Il s'avança encore et s'arréta en face de moi. -Et toi , étais tu prét a accepter son marché?. Je ne savais quoi répondre... -Ca aurait été stupide..surtout quand ont sais que quiquonque boit ce breuvage se reveille a l'état de zombie au service de l'invoqueur de la mort. -ESPECE DE... hurla Klahalesca -Oooooh aurais-je fait une boulette, oh je suis désolé !! -Un zombie? qu'est que c'est que cette histoire?! -Mais c'est simple ,Klahalesca essayait de t'arnaqué. Prise d'une colére ultime Klahalesc lança une attaque contre nous, l'homme cagoulé la dévia. -Tu dois aller au palais n'est-ce pas? dans se cas il y a un passage plus rapide dans cette direction, prend la et éloigne toi le plus loin possible. -Et vous?  
  
-Ne t'inquiete pas, Klahalesca ne me fait pas peur.Je te couvre vas-y. Pourquoi m'ide t-il? Quoi qu'il en soit je doit me rendre au palais.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Plus un gestes! -Et merde on est cuit! Moi salazard et lucius venont de nous encerclé devant l'entré du palais par une horde d'officiers. -Mettez vos mains sur la tête!! Et pas de traffic !! -On fait quoi d'eu commandant? -On l'est met a l'étage et ont attend les ordres . -Bien commandant!!! -MAIS QUE CE PASSE T IL ICI?? s'exclama une voix suave. -Général Lucifell!!! ces hommes voulaient entré dans le chateaux, nous les avons intercepté biensure. -Faites voire. Lucifel se pencha versnous l'air étonné. -Ah..c'est....c'est..MON COUSIN COMME N SE RETROUVE! s'exclama t-il tendant les bras vers Salazard Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. -Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir!! Salazard pu aisement sentir que Lucifel le pinçait dans le dos. -C'est vrais que ça fait un bail Lulu Lucifel tira une grimace d'étonnement et de géne. -Vous faites erreur, trés chers, je vous présente mon cousin Hide, et ses amis de voyage ! Je leurs fit une courbe legerte en signe de salut. -Euh...nous sommes confus!! veillez nous excusez! en ce moment, mais nous aimerions quand même voit vos papier d'identification... La on est cuit. -Je les ai !! intervint lucifel, je le leurs avait demander avant leurs départ! Alors la je comprend plus rien, comment est-ce que cet homme a pu avoir nos papiers??Il tendis 3 carte au soldats qui les regarda. -Oui c'est bon, veillez encore nous excuser mais nous tenons a nos généreaux et a notre empreur aussi nous sont d 'un grande vigilance. -Veillez me suivre, nous allons a mes appartements s'exclama lucifel ouvrant la marche. Sans trop réfléchir a se qui nous arrivaient nous le suivont. Arrivé a l'intérieur du palais il début ses expliquations. -Séverus Rogue, bienvenus au palais impérial, avant de vous expliquer les événement qui viennes de se produire, entrons en lieu sur. Il poussa la porte et nous entrons dans une chambre toute peinte de rouge sang, les rideaux tirés et un homme au cheveux brun assis sur le lit, nous l'avions déja vu, c'est cet homme qui nous avait aidé au refuge. -Vous?! m'exclamai-je -Bonjours séverus,salazard, lucius... -ENdorphia m'avait informé de votre présence ici intervena lucifel, et m'afait part d evotre désir de pénétrer en ses lieux, ainsi nous y avons contribué. -mais pourquoi?! -Car comme vous pouvez le constater les généreaux ne sont pas trés unis entre eux, certains sont pour Ansem d'autre sont contre - moi et endorphia- et d'autre sont neutre, mais il sont rares ceux la, alors c'est la gueguerre entre généraux, ont peu se faire poignardé dans le dos par quelqu'un qui vous a sourit une minute avant... -Enfin soite ! coup Endorphia, si je vous ai fait venir ici c,'est parceque je sait que votre amisa des ennemis. -SIRIUS? quel genre d'ennuis? -Déja Klahalesca est venus le titillier, cependant quelqu'un est venus a son secour... -De plus, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose a propos de votre amis, Endorphia, explique leur ! -Sirius est un prpoie pour les voliens d'Ansem , car il n'est pas volien mais Vyrage? -QUOIIIII UN VYRAGE??m'exclamai-je -C'est c'est... -C'est possible oui, et estimé vous heureux que je l'ai retrouvé attend sinon Raven n'allait en faire qu'une bouché! -Sans parler de sa pseudo infraction dans le palais, si lucifel n'avait pas été la... -Comment ça? Une porte grinça et derriere... -SIRIUS!! Il se tenait devant la porte tirant une téte d'enterement. -Bon sang ou étais tu on étaient inquiet pour toi ! s'exclama licius. -Désolé, je ,j'i vraiment été stupide, lucifel m' expliqué et je... -T''a pas a t'excuser, on autre chose a faire. -Nous devons partir, intervena endorphia, nous allons vous laisser ici parter quand vous le voulez, en tout cas je vous conseil d'agir tard, le général qui surveille les batiment la soirée c'est Lastier alors attendez qu'il ai terminé avant de vous lancer. Ils partirent nous laissant la. -Je ne peu pas attendre cette nuit! s'exclama sirius -Moi non plus... -ALors, on fait quoi? intervena Lucius -Qui est pour qu'on y aille maintenant? demanda Salazard 3 mains se levérent la mienne, la sienne et celle de sirius ! -C'est trop risqué !! on va se faire prendre !! -On prend le risque -Non no... Trop tard, j'avais déja ouvert la porte -Grr -Chut Lucius. Nous progression dans les couloir jusqu'a ce que nous rrivions devant une piéce dont l'intérieur semblait vide. -Les lampes sont éteintent? -Je pense..qu'il s'agit des archives de la wing cross songa salazard. -Alors on va voir ! Sirius pris les devant et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Nous déboulions dans une immense piéce remplie d'étagére et nous commençions a fouillé -rien soupira lucius -rien dit salazard -Que dalle m'exclamai-je -Trouvé!!!!! s'ecria sirius, rogue viens voir ça ! -Qu'est que c'est Il me montra des plans -Dit, elle ressemble pas a ton arme en forme de cléf? Effectivement!! il n'y avait aucun doute c'etait bien sa copie mis a part sa couleur et la forme de la cléf tout était comparable!! -On ne bouge plus!.. -bordel... -Sa majestée Ansem va étre ravie d'avoir de la compagnie... Nous somme cuit... ----------------  
  
Alors que dehors, les festivités nocturne habituels battaient leur pleins , que les millers de néons multicolors qu'arborait les boutiques, les bars, les centres de jeux et autres lieux d'amusements que l'océan réflétaient des milles couleurs des lampions épartillés un peu partout sur la plage cette derniere - d'une vue panoramique- ressemblait a un sachet de paillettes reversé.Totu zénébatos semblaient éres de sortie ce soir, mais l'habitude rend la chose facile, zénébatos étant une ville bondée de gens nuit et jour... ALors qu'a l'entré du palais. -Euh vous avez une invitation? -Non ont m'a appelé en derniére minute... L'homme cagoulé essayait de s'expliquer calement avec le garde devant le palais. -Mais sans invitation je ne peu pas vous laisser entrer. Une grimace d'agacement apparut sur sa bouche. -Ecoutez trés cher, j'ai une urgence dans se palais et la je risque d'avoir lourd sur la conscience etr vous savez se que je fait quand j'ai un poid, j'élimine celui qui la provoqué. -Eh mais t('es qui pour me parler ainsi. Il retira sa cagoule, l'homme resta figé. -Par ténébras.... L'homme passa sans un mot et remis sa cagoule alors que le garde restait figer une goutte de sueur perlant sur son visage, entendant les pas des bottes de l'homme cagoulé progresser sur le mabres du palais.  
  
-------  
  
-MAJESTEE!! je vous amene des intrus!! s'exclama le commandant garde!! amenez Ils nous trainérent dans la salle du trone, elle était immense un trone dominait alors que six autres étaient en rangé de 3 de par et d'autre du trone impérial. Tous les généreaux étaient assis sur leurs siége respectif, a ma gauche un homme massif au cheveux plaquer de gel a ses coté un homme plus fin et plus petit aux cheveux noir dont 2-3 semblaient faire rebéllion sur les autres parlait a son voisin nous regardant en coin, il avait des paupiélleres fort rouges l'homme a qui il adressait la parole avait de longs cheveux noir attaché et nous regardait d'un regard hautain a travers ses lunettes noires.A ma droite, lucifel et endorphia nous regardait comme si ils allaient nous étranglés alors que la jeune femme au cheveux blond a coté de Lucifel nous fixait avec une intense curiositée. -Mais tiens donc!! comme on se retrouve!s'exclama Ansem .Séverus? c'est bien ça? Il détourna son regard. -Un revenant...salazard, trés cher comm... -Ne m'approche pas pourriture. -Allons allons, oublions donc nos queurels passé et... -On oublie rien du tout !! -ESPECE D'ENFOIRE!! s'exclama Sirius -Tiens, n'est-ce pas l'homme que tu as failli arrété au refuge Raven? -C'est exact excellence intervena l'homme massif -Eh bien ravis de voir qu'il se porte a merveille -Quel faux cul bordel ! s'ecria sirius, vous auriez préferer que je creve, eh bien non ! Le marbre de cet piece était aussi rouge que du sang, comme si Ansem appréciait cette couleur... -Voyons qu'estqui vous fait dire cela? -Je ne voit pas pourquoi vous venez interrompre notre briefing de cette facon ! intervena l'homme a coté de raven -Lamiel, sais tu que cet homme est la reincarnation de yunalesca? -Etonnant! Majestée jene m'attendait pas a quelqu'un tel que lui ! Alors que de l'autre coté les messe basse battaient leurs plein entre lucifel et endorphia Lamiel leur lança un regard agacé. -Pourquoi ne pas nous faire part de ton désir, Ansem ! lui demandais-je j'ai vu les plan de la key cross que compte tu faire? -C'est simple Yuna,vois tu étant donner que tu as la cléf du monde, je ne vais pas m'embarrasé a te la prendre non, je vais la faire moi même ainsi nous commençeront notre challenge. -Quel challenge? -Le premier qui arrivera a placer sa cléf dans le centre du monde des sans coeur ... -Et tu crois déja que je vais te laisser faire cette cléf?! Biensure que oui, sinon... Il braqua sa main sur moi. -JE SERAIS OBLIGER DE TE TUER Il lança une puissante attaque mais je ne ressentis rien. Quelqu'un avait dévié la trajectoir de l'attaque. -Ma trés trés chere excellence,pitoyable excellence,viellez m'excusez de mon entrer certe bien trop grandiose pour vous, mais je tenait a intervenir avant que vous ne fassiez une bétises comme tant d'autre que vous avez faites. -Eh mais je te connais toi !! s'exclama sirius, tu m'a aidé contre Klahalesca. Il tourna légerement la tête et souria. -L'invoqueur Yunalesca est sous ma protection, quiconque osant s'attaquer a lui prend des risques précieux -Tu parle tu parle, mais qui est donc l'illustre gardien qui se cache derriére cette cagoule miteuse. Il retira alors sa cagoule L'homme était plutot grand -une tête en plus que moi- il avait des cheveux gris-noir un peu en pétard, un bouc qui se terminait par une boucle de poil, et des yeux bleus qui ressemblaient plus a 2 glaçons. Le visage d'Ansem se déforma de terreur a moin que ça soit de la rage. Les généreaux restérent bouche bée. -Oh...il semblerais que mon visage suciste grand étonnement..ALors Ansem me reconnais-tu j'ai pas trop viellis. -TOI AU SERVICE DE YUNALESCA ESPECE DE !!! -A partir d'aujourd huije me consacre gardien de l'illustre invoqueur qui est la réincarnation de yunalesca, c'est à a dire vous dit-il en me montrant du doigt. Ansem serra les dents. -Bien bien, trés cher séverus veillez me suivre nous partons loin d'ici maintenant que j'ai pu un peu foutre le bordel dans les plan de sa majestée ( il tira une petite révérence a Ansem un sourire moqueur aux lévres) Je vais vous amener en lieu sur. Il ouvrir un passage Salazard sirius etmoi sautont et il referma le portail derriére lui.  
  
- Je te hais...  
  
The summoner ACT 2 FIN  
  
A suivre:Act 3 


End file.
